


Kinky Boots

by Platypusaurus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Astroglide: The Official Lubricant of the Supernatural Fandom, Barebacking, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Has a Cowboy Kink, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Deutsch | German, Emotional Hurt, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel (Supernatural) Has a Plan, M/M, Matchmaker Crowley, Matchmaker Gabriel (Supernatural), Poor Crowley, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prankster Gabriel, Top Castiel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platypusaurus/pseuds/Platypusaurus
Summary: Gabriel besitzt ein Paar Stiefel. Crowley hütet Erinnerungen. Dean, Dean hat ein oder zwei Geheimnisse. Und Castiel? Der wird nicht groß gefragt, als er den Zusammenhang zwischen allen Komponenten aufdeckt.Spielt zu Zeiten der 13. Staffel. Emotionaler Destiel-Smut. Achtung: Ein bisschen Fetisch/ Kink!





	1. Rot

 

Dean steht vor dem Ganzkörperspiegel, der an der Innentür seines Kleiderschranks eingelassen ist, und versteht die Welt nicht mehr.

Das ist bei weitem nicht, wie er sich den Abend vorgestellt hat.

 

Gabriel, frisch geretteter, alles andere als harmloser, wenn auch beinahe mojofreier Erzengel, lebt schon seit einer ganzen Weile bei ihnen im Bunker.

Bei ihnen – das sind Dean, Sam, Cas, Jack und Mom. _Team Freier Wille_ , mit nun mehr so vielen Mitgliedern, dass Dean ernsthaft über Dinge wie Mitgliedsbeiträge nachdenkt.

Oder darüber, einfach auszusteigen.

Wie es scheint, zählt Gabriel inzwischen auch zu dieser (leider alles andere als geschlossenen) Gesellschaft und das geht Dean gehörig gegen den Strich. Sicher, Sam beharrt darauf, dass Gabriel Schutz braucht und dass er vielleicht noch _nützlich_ für sie sein kann. Irgendwo ist da ja auch noch Lucifer, den sie besiegen wollen und dafür brauchen sie jede Hilfe, die sie kriegen können. Das große Herz seines Gigantor-Bruders wird bloß irgendwann dafür sorgen, dass sie alle drauf gehen, wenn er so weitermacht, also –

 

_V_ _ergiss ‚_ _nützlich_ _‘ und fang an, Abstriche zu machen, Sam_ _my_!

 

Seit einer ganzen Weile bietet der Bunker nämlich auch noch Rowena _und_ _Crowley_ zu allen möglichen und unmöglichen Anlässen Zuflucht und irgendwann ist sogar für Dean der Punkt erreicht, an dem Sams Hundeblick seine Wirkung verfehlt. Das Maß ist voll. Sie können nicht einfach jedem daher gelaufenen Wesen Asyl gewähren, dessen Leidensgeschichte Sam den idealistischen Verstand aufweicht.

D och Gabriel gehört jetzt  _dazu_ , aus der  Kiste kommt Dean nicht mehr heraus.  E r muss sich  wohl oder übel mit dem Erzengel arrangieren. 

 

Mit einem Schnauben starrt Dean auf die untere Hälfte seines Spiegelbildes, mustert kritisch seine Beine, die in verwaschenem, hellblauen Denimstoff stecken. Die Jeans, die er trägt, ist sicher nicht perfekt, schon längst nicht mehr. Sie ist alt und vor allem ist sie ein wenig zu eng, doch eine Alternative gibt es nicht, es muss _die_ sein. Für das Gefühl passt sie noch genug; _hierfür_ passt sie perfekt. Schließlich geht es bei der Aktion nur darum: Das Gefühl. 

Und die Jeans hat diese Nieten an de r äußeren N aht ...

 

Dean  _fühlt_ sich wie im Rausch.  Dazu Beschämung und  eine seltsame,  unbestimmte Zufriedenheit,  die  schier endlos in seinem Kopf widerhallt .  Eine Aufregung, die ihn kaum still stehen  lassen will .

 

Unterhalb seiner Knie  verschwindet der feste Stoff seiner alten Lieblingsjeans unter der geschwungenen Kante feuerroten Echtleders. Dunklere Applikationen ranken sich auf Wadenhöhe bis zur Hinterkappe der  _abgefahrendsten_ Cowboystiefel, die Dean in seinem ganzen Leben gesehen hat. 

 

_Ernsthaft_ . 

 

Sie  sind rot. 

 

Sie reichen  ihm fast bis zu den Knien. 

 

Sie haben Absätze.

 

Sie sind  _echt_ .

 

Er  _musste_ sie einfach anziehen.

 

Wie er die Stiefel gefunden hat, ist eine lange Geschichte. Die Kurzfassung davon ist: Gabriel ist ein Idiot, aber einer der es liebt, seine Rollen zu spielen. Und offensichtlich hat er, seitdem er sich im Bunker genug zu Hause fühlt, um nachts in Unterwäsche den Kühlschrank leer zu fressen – _Vielen Dank auch!_ – seine Garderobe aufgestockt. Tatsächlich sieht sein Zimmer aus wie der Backstage Bereich für eine Modenschau. Wie gesagt, Gabriel spielt seine Rollen gern, das steht fest.

_Und er besitzt abgefahrene feuerrote Echtleder-Cowboystiefel._

 

Die längere Fassung: Auch Dean spielt seine Rolle. Die des zynischen, mies gelaunten Jägers, der nichts übrig hat für kitschige Weiberfilme oder _Dr. Sexy_ _M.D_ _._

Nein, das alles sind seine (nicht ganz so geheimen) Geheimnisse, das alles passt nicht zu ihm, also lässt Dean Gabriel Ruhe und – _F_ _uck_ , _freut euch darüber, dass_ _der Erzengel_ _endlich wieder spricht!_

 

Dean tut zumindest so, als wäre er Feuer und Flamme wie alle anderen auch, weil sie das von ihm zu erwarten scheinen. Sam war sogar ganz aus dem Häuschen; schließlich hat er eigenhändig die zusammengenähten Lippen des Großmauls verarztet. Unter welchen Umständen, will Dean lieber gar nicht so genau wissen.

Und seitdem redet er, seit er sich ein bisschen von dem Asmodeus- _Trauma_ erholt hat – was ihm massive Bonuspunkte bei Sam, dem barmherzigen Samariter, einbringt. Ohne Punkt und Komma redet Gabriel und alle hängen an seinen schmalen, leider nicht mehr zusammen getackerten Lippen.

 

Dean hat versucht, ihn zu ignorieren, um Streit zu vermeiden.

Mary hat immer noch Mühe, sich an ihre zweite Chance auf Erden zu gewöhnen; daran, dass ihre Söhne inzwischen, rein technisch betrachtet, älter sind, als sie.

Jack ist,  aus Deans Sicht, ein Baby im Körper eines Teenagers mit der Macht des Leibhaftigen und muss eigentlich die ganze Zeit über  gehütet werden – was  _Daddy_ Cas und  _Onkel_ Sam mit so viel Hing abe und Herzblut tun, dass Dean sich manchmal fragt,  wie Sam  dabei noch die Zeit bleibt, dem  _Trickster_ Honig um sein Großmaul zu schmieren. Aber offensichtlich bekommt Sam das gebacken.  S ein Bruder hat die se ‚soziale Kapazität‘ oder wie auch immer man das nennen will: Er zieht seine bester-Kumpel-Nummer mit Cas durch, spielt Ersatzvater und Lehrer für Jack, hat seine guter-Sohn-Momente mit Mom,  _flirtet_ abwechselnd mit Rowena  _und_ Gabriel (und an dieser Stelle weiß Dean nicht, was  von beidem ihn mehr verstört) –  und plant  nebenher auch noch ihre Jagd auf Lucifer. 

 

_Alles ist g_ _anz toll._

 

Nichts auf der Welt ist Dean wichtiger als Familie, das ist die Wahrheit, aber als an diesem Abend alle wie gebannt im Strategiezimmer um den Tisch mit der Weltkarte gesessen haben,  um ihre  be _schissene Familienzeit_ bei Pizza und Bier  zu feiern , da wurde ihm einfach alles zu viel.

Gabriel ist sicher _nicht_ Familie und was Jack für ihn ist, weiß Dean noch nicht ganz genau. Mary kann bestimmt eines Tages mal so etwas wie Familie werden, auch wenn der Umgang mit ihr nicht immer ganz einfach ist. Dean kann inzwischen wenigstens mit Sicherheit sagen, dass er sie mag – und das nicht nur, weil er das Gefühl hat, dass er es muss. Er hat nicht für alles Verständnis, was sie tut oder auch nicht tut, aber er genießt ihre Gesellschaft und bis zu diesem Punkt war ihre gemeinsame Runde auch eigentlich ganz schön.

Aber als dann auch noch Crowley, aus welchem Loch auch immer, dazustieß, ist es für Dean an diesem Abend vorbei. Mit der Anwesenheit des ehemaligen Königs der Hölle verbindet er Erinnerungen, die sich im Kreise seiner Fam- … seiner _Leute_ nicht nur unangebracht, sondern teilweise auch verdammt schmerzhaft anfühlen.

 

_Genug davon!_

 

Dean holt tief Luft. Er kann nichts dafür, dass ihm plötzlich so verdammt  _heiß_ in dieser engen Hose ist. Er kann auch nichts dafür, dass er merkt, dass er allmählich hart wird. Es ist schließlich nicht sein Anblick, der ihn so aufheizt. Es sind diese verdammten, großartigen, abgefahrenen  _Cowboystiefel_ .  Die machen den ganzen verkorksten Abend wieder wett.

D as komplizierte, aufgestickte Muster,  das einen Großteil d es Oberleders bedeckt, kommt ihm seltsam vertraut vor. Beinahe, als hätten  die Stiefel nach ihm gerufen, als wären sie nur für Dean gemacht.

 

Vor ein paar Tagen hat er gesehen, dass die Stiefel in Gabriels Zimmer  stehen .

Jupp, soweit ist es schon gekommen – der Raum, der eine Zeit lang über und über mit henochischer Pornografie beschmiert war, ist jetzt sauber und gehört Gabriel. Das wäre schon okay, wirklich schlimm ist nur, dass Dean von diesem Zimmer inzwischen auch als  _Gabriels_ denkt. Das tun alle. Ein Beweis mehr, dass das letzte heruntergekommene übernatürliche Wesen bei ihnen Mitglied werden kann. 

 

W _artet‘s ab, am Ende steht Lucifer vor_ _unserer_ _Tür und erzählt die Geschichte vom verstoßenen Sohn_ . 

 

Und dann hat wieder einmal  _irgendjemand_ Mitleid und ...

Nein, vermutlich würden Sam, Cas, Crowley und Rowena einiges dagegen haben. _Und_ Gabriel.

Vielleicht besteht doch noch Hoffnung.

 

Wie dem auch sei: Dean konnte einen Blick auf diese Schönheiten erhaschen, wie sie, ganz unschuldig, auf dem Boden vor Gabriels Bett standen. Der Erzengel war gerade dabei, eine lächerlich große Sammlung an Hüten zu sortieren, wofür auch immer er die alle braucht. Er hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt, aber Dean  starrte lange und fasziniert genug auf die Stiefel, so dass Gabriel seine Anwesenheit vor der halb offenen Tür irgendwann bemerkte. Als ihre Blicke sich trafen, lag ein seltsam schelmisches Funkeln in seinen Augen, das Dean überhaupt nicht gefiel.  Dean war schließlich achselzuckend von dannen gezogen. Keine große Sache. Nur der Gedanke an die Stiefel  lässt ihn seitdem einfach nicht mehr los.

 

Das unheimliche Lächeln  stiehlt sich seitdem bei jedem Aufeinandertreffen auf Gabriels Gesicht und wenn Dean nicht absolut Besseres zu tun hätte, wäre es ihm vielleicht unheimlich gewesen, dass der Erzengel so über ihn grinst. Aber sie  sprechen auch nicht darüber, also  hat Dean sich  allmählich  wieder  beruhigt  und hätte die Stiefel  dann doch noch beinahe vergessen – bis zu diesem Abend.

 

Er hat sich weggeschlichen, als  _happy Family_ zu sehr in ihm zu brennen  beginnt . 

Er  weiß nicht, was mit ihm los  ist ; eigentlich sollte er doch glücklich sein, genau so froh, wie  der Rest auch , dass sie alle beisammen  sitzen und den Abend  genießen  können .  A ber  _er_ kann  es nicht, es geht beim besten Willen nicht.

Er sieht rot, den ganzen Abend lang schon.

 

Und irgendwann, bei diesem Gedanken, _rot_ , sind ihm die Stiefel wieder eingefallen, die herrlich unbewachten Stiefel, die ihn so sehr in Versuchung führten, bis … er ihr einfach nachgegeben hat. Seitdem sieht er erst recht rot, aber es geht ihm deutlich besser dabei.


	2. Blau

Im Schutze seines Zimmers  ist Dean ein Cowboy. 

 

_Nein, das ist nicht bescheuert!_

 

Himmel und Hölle und alles verdammte Gekröse dazwischen: Er sieht gut aus.

Und _n_ _ein_ , sagt er sich wieder, es ist nicht sein  _Anblick,_ der dafür sorgt, dass er sich am liebsten mit einer Tube Astroglide aufs Bett werfen würde. Es ist das Gefühl dahinter. Es sind die Stiefel. Die Tatsache, dass sie dafür sorgen, dass er sich  _gut_ fühlt. 

Und das tut er: Er fühlt sich … verwegen. Begehrenswert. In diesem Moment einfach nur wohl in seiner Haut.

 

Ein beschämtes kleines „Howdy“ liegt ihm auf den Lippen und als er es herausbringt, rau und leise, stiehlt sich ein begeistertes Glitzern in seine Augen, das ihn plötzlich zehn Jahre jünger aussehen lässt und so, als wären Hölle und Fegefeuer für ihn  immer noch bloß Gruselgeschichten  seiner Kindheit .

 

Der Anblick  seines fremden Selbst macht ihn fast wahnsinnig.  Auf die gute Art!

Seine Zungenspitze schnellt hervor und versucht, sich das kleine Lächeln von den Lippen zu  wischen . Sie schimmern  anschließend feucht, aber das Lächeln bleibt. 

 

_Fuck_ , wieso sollte er auch einmal nicht einfach zufrieden und gut drauf sein?

 

Würde er sich so in einer Bar begegnen, er würde sich nehmen – und er versucht, den Gedanken  _okay_ zu finden,  dass er über sich selbst  so denkt. Wenn andere das tun, ist das eine Sache. Er weiß, dass  _andere_ , vor allem Frauen, ihn anziehend finden. Damit kann er umgehen. Es tut seinem Ego gut. Vielleicht ist es in dieser Hinsicht sogar zu groß.

 

Dean weiß, dass er Cowboys nicht nur mag, weil er ihre Hüte cool findet oder  er eine Schwäche für Stiefel  und Sporen hat. Für Pferde ist er gar nicht mal so der Typ und Kühe machen ihm Angst, so lange sie nicht friedlich zwischen zwei Brötchenhälften auf seinem Teller liegen. Er findet Cowboys attraktiv, weil es Männer sind, Männer, die sich auf eine bestimmte Art geben und kleiden, die ihm gefällt. Cowboys symbolisieren Stärke und Freiheit, sie sind  _super männlich,_ aber tragen diesen romantischen Flair mit sich. 

Genau wie Dr. Sexy.

Dr. Sexy und Cowboys sind der Beweis, dass Männer stark  _und_ soft sein können, man kann sich neben ihnen gleichzeitig männlich, aber auch verletzlich fühlen und  _das ist okay._

 

Dean verlagert vor dem Spiegel das Gewicht auf den Fußballen, betrachtet sich von allen Seiten in diesen Stiefeln. Er beginnt, sich vorzustellen, dass er auf einen anderen Cowboy trifft,  dem sein Gruß von vorhin g i lt. Auch dem Fremden gefällt der Anblick von Dean und sein verträumtes Lächeln wird noch eine Spur breiter.

 

Von sich selbst sieht Dean gar nicht mehr allzu viel, dafür ist sein Blick viel zu glasig geworden. Das einzige in seinem Sichtfeld ist …

Rot. Die Stiefel.

Oder nein, blau? Blaue Augen … 

Dean blinzelt ein paar Mal.

Im Spiegel scheint sich der Cowboy aus seinem Kopf zu materialisieren.  Er schaut Dean über seine Schulter hinweg in der Scheibe an. Der Cowboy sieht gut aus.

Sie sehen sich direkt in die Augen und Dean fällt auf, dass der Fremde große Ähnlichkeit mit Cas hat. Für einen Moment zögert Dean, trotz seines benebelten Zustandes.

 

Es ist nichts Neues, dass er etwas für Cas übrig hat, aber obwohl es bei weitem nicht das erste Mal ist, hat er stets Hemmungen davor,  den besten Freund in seine Fantasien mit einzubeziehen. Mit klopfendem Herzen starrt er der Illusion in die blauen Augen. Der stumme Austausch ist  nahezu elektrisierend,  jagt  wie ein Blitz aus  Erregung über den Sehnerv direkt in tiefere Regionen .

 

Deans Hand tastet sich zum Reißverschluss seiner Hose vor. Nein, das hier ist nicht falsch. Es ist okay. Er hat die Tür abgeschlossen. Er darf das hier tun, um ein wenig den Kopf freizubekommen.

Noch etwas zögerlich beginnt er damit, die pochende Wölbung durch seine Jeans zu massieren.

 

Okay , vielleicht ist es ein  _bisschen_ seltsam, dass es ausgerechnet  _Gabriels_ Stiefel sind, die ihn so auf Hochtouren bringen, aber darüber möchte er jetzt lieber nicht nachdenken. Dieser Moment gehört Dean und niemand darf ihn darin stören – außer vielleicht der gutaussehende Cowboy in seiner Vorstellung, der mit tiefer Stimme –  Cas‘ Stimme – seinen Gruß erwidert, so dass es ihm  einen Schauer über den Rücken jagt.

 

„Hal- _h_ _owdy_ , Dean.“

 

Dean wird mutiger. Mit der Hand fährt er die stoffbedeckte Form seiner Männlichkeit nach, die jetzt deutlich sichtbar seine enge Hose ausbeult.

Cas wird niemals etwas davon erfahren. Überhaupt ist das nur irgendein Cowboy aus Deans Fantasie, der nur zufällig große Ähnlichkeit mit dem menschlichen Gesicht des Engels hat.  Er trägt ja nicht einmal seinen Trenchcoat, sondern ein weißes Hemd, dessen Ärmel er bis zu den Ellen aufgerollt hat. Das ist wiederum so Cas-untypisch, dass es Dean beruhigt.

 

Der Cowboy hat dichtes, dunkles Haar, dessen widerspenstige Strähnen unter der breiten Krempe seines Hutes hervorlugen. Dean hat das Bedürfnis, die Hand danach auszustrecken, es ihm aus der Stirn zu streichen, bis dem Cowboy der Hut vom Kopf rutscht und am Band um seinen Hals hängen bleibt.

 

Der Cowboy trägt  außerdem  ein  blaues Halstuch,  passend zu seinen Augen, und Dean würde ihn gern daran zu sich ziehen und die Zähne spielerisch in der  empfindlichen  Haut versenken, die darunter verborgen liegt. 

 

Mit einem viel zu lauten, knarzenden Ratschen öffnet Dean den Reißverschluss seiner Hose. Der Cowboy im Spiegel befeuchtet in diesem Moment selbst seine Lippen, auf eine Art, leicht nervös, aber auch irgendwie erwartungsvoll, die Dean plötzlich ungeduldig werden lässt. Mit einem erleichterten Stöhnen zerrt er die Jeans über seine Hüften, gerade so weit, dass er ungehindert in seine Boxershorts greifen kann. Seine Finger schließen sich fest um die eigene Erektion, die in so kurzer Zeit und mit so wenig Nachhilfe eigentlich noch nicht diese Ausmaße angenommen haben dürfte.

 

_Aber das ist okay_ , sagt er sich wieder, denn er ist allein mit sich, mit den Stiefeln und dem Cowboy in seinem Kopf, der auf begehrenswerteste Art und Weise den Kopf zur Seite neigt. Es ist eine fragende Geste, die so viel mit dem echten Cas gemein hat, dass Dean ein erstickter Laut entweicht.  Sein e Latte fühlt sich schwer in seiner eigenen Hand an, schwer und heiß.

 

Nein, eigentlich hat Dean keine Probleme mit seiner Sexualität und schon gar nicht damit, sie auszuleben. Die einzigen beiden Aspekte, die die Situation ein bisschen seltsam werden lassen, haben etwas mit Cowboys zu tun, aber irgendwie macht auch gerade das erst so richtig den Reiz aus.  Gestohlene Stiefel und eine  _Cowboy-_ _Schrägstrich_ _-Cas-_ Fantasie.

 

Die Stiefel an seinen Füßen sind  nun  beinahe vergessen; viel zu fasziniert ist er von den vollen Lippen und den tiefblauen Augen, die ihn im Spiegel über seine Schulter hinweg  neugierig anschauen .

In seinem Blick scheint ein stummer Zuspruch zu liegen, scheint ihm sagen zu wollen:

„ _Na komm schon,_ Cowboy _!“_

 

Bei diesem Gedanken stöhnt Dean laut auf.  Das Gleitgel von eben kommt ihm in den Sinn. Einmal mehr zieht Dean in Erwägung, sich mit der neuen Tube, die er erst vor kurzem gekauft hat, aufs Bett zu verziehen. Er hat nicht viel Spielraum; die zu enge Hose hängt ihm immer noch auf halb Acht und die Boxershorts nehmen ihm zusätzlich Bewegungsfreiheit. Als Dean trotzdem die Faust  fester um s ein Glied schließt und damit beginnt,  sich zögerlich zu massieren, ist die trockene Reibung  reizvoll, aber auch unangenehm genug, um sich vom Spiegel abzuwenden. Selbst, wenn er dafür die Illusion des Cowboys aufgeben muss, von der er annimmt, dass sie verschwindet, wenn er nur oft genug blinzelt. 

 

Das Bild von Cas mit Cowboyhut ist realistischer, als die meisten Sexfantasien, die er bisher gehabt hat, aber in dem Anblick liegt auch eine gewisse Vergänglichkeit, die ihn vorsichtig,  nahezu wehmütig werden lässt.  Mehr als diese einseitige Fantasie wird niemals zwischen Cas und ihm passieren.  Der Gedanke hinterlässt ein eigentümliches Reißen in seiner Herzgegend, aber Dean ist mehr als bereit, das Gefühl zu ignorieren.

Das Verlangen in seiner Hand i st dazu inzwischen allerdings zu groß .  Also definitiv Astroglide aus dem Nachttisch und dann raus aus der Hose und aufs Bett,  auf die unwiderstehliche Memory Foam Matratze. Die Stiefel wird Dean ganz sicher anlassen, wenn er sich einen runterholt, allein für die Genugtuung vor dieser Nervensäge. 

Er wird es ihm nicht auf die Nase binden, das sicher nicht, aber Dean wird _wissen,_ was diese Stiefel und er erlebt haben und allein das ist ein Triumph über Gabriel.

D ie hämische Schadenfreude verdrängt die Bitterkeit aus seinem System.

Okay _,_ _auch Gabriel_ sollte er jetzt aber ganz schnell wieder aus seinen Gedanken verbannen!

Den anderen Engel hingegen …

 

„Dean?“

 

Die Stimme klingt so tief und kehlig, dass Dean eine Gänsehaut bekommt.

 

„Mhm, sofort“, murmelt Dean, als hätte ihm der Cowboy einen Auftrag erteilt. Irgendwie hat er das ja auch – Dean soll endlich zusehen, dass er die gewaltige Latte an den Mann bringt.

_An den Mann_ _bringt_ _._ Über den Gedanken muss er lachen,  aber in der Abgeschiedenheit seines Zimmers  kann er  auch zugeben, dass es vielleicht eher ein Kichern war.

 

_Immer noch männlich._

 

Kein Grund für Scham.

 

Die feuerroten Cowboystiefel quietschen leise, neu und ungetragen, wie ein Versprechen, als er sich auf ihnen herumdreht.


	3. Engel

„Dean!“

 

Die Hand hat Dean immer noch in der Hose.  Nur die  Erektion ist auf einmal  fast gänzlich abgeflaut , so schlagartig, dass es  beinahe wehtut.  Merkwürdigerweise besonders in seiner Brust.  Oder wie ein Schlag in den Magen.

 

Castiel.

 

Keine Illusion, kein Wunschdenken, kein Hirngespinst.

 

_Cas_!

 

Der echte.

 

„CAS?!“

 

Ein Alptraum.

 

M it weit aufgerissenen Augen und blankem Entsetzen in jeder Faser seines Seins starrt Dean seiner Fantasie ins Gesicht, die sich als erschreckend  _real_ herausstellt. 

 

Der Engel hat die ganze Zeit über hinter ihm gestanden, hat dabei zugesehen, wie er sich am eigenen Anblick in diesen lächerlichen, geklauten Stiefeln aufgeheizt hat.

Cas, _Cas_ hat mitbekommen, dass Dean seine Anwesenheit für einen Traum gehalten hat, denn ihnen beiden ist wohl klar, dass Dean _niemals_ bei wachem Verstand vor Cas so dermaßen die Kontrolle verlieren würde.

Cas wurde Zeuge von der Verbotenheit seines Traumes. Von seiner Fantasie, zu der Dean sich mit Begeisterung einen runterholt und dabei peinliche Dinge sagt und noch viel peinlichere Geräusche von sich gibt.

Einmal salzen und verbrennen, bitte, ohne Rückfahrtschein!

 

„Verdammte Scheiße, was _machst_ du hier?“, faucht Dean.

Er hätte auch schreien können, aber er ist sich nicht sicher, ob seine Stimme das in diesem Moment mitmacht. Möglicherweise bringt er, ab einer gewissen Lautstärke, gerade nur ein erbärmlich hohes Quietschen heraus und drohendes, halblautes Zischen ist ja auch gar nicht so übel. Außerdem hat er immer noch die Hand in der Hose und, _ernsthaft_ , zorniges Brüllen, während man die eigene Männlichkeit vor Panik fast schmerzhaft umklammert, wirkt selbst bei einem Dean Winchester nicht mehr eindrucksvoll.

 

Cas sieht leider auch nicht allzu beeindruckt aus, nicht einmal peinlich berührt. Er wirkt vielmehr so, als könne er mit dem plötzlichen Stimmungsumschwung nicht allzu viel anfangen.

 

Abermals befeuchtet er seine Lippen, wie um etwas Zeit zu gewinnen. Manchmal ist es gruselig, was er sich während seiner Zeit mit den Winchesters auf Erden alles von den Menschen abgeguckt hat, aber es hat auch etwas Tröstliches. Und … nein, Deans Augen folgen nicht wie hypnotisiert der rosigen, feuchten Zungenspitze, die viel zu schnell wieder in seinem Mund verschwindet. Er fühlt sich so ertappt und bloßgestellt, dass er das jetzt, in diesem Augenblick, wirklich nicht erotisch finden kann.

 

„Jetzt spuck‘s schon aus, was treibst du hier?! Warum bespannst du mich?“

 

Irritation kräuselt sich auf Cas‘ Stirn und lässt ihn den Kopf gen Schulter neigen. Er ignoriert die Frage allerdings.

 

„Warum hast du aufgehört, Dean?“, will er stattdessen wissen, und seine Stimme klingt interessiert, aber quälend ernsthaft, neutral. Nur vielleicht eine Winzigkeit dunkler, rauchiger als sonst.

 

„Was? Womit aufgeh- _Was_?!“

 

Dean funkelt ihn entgeistert an und zieht endlich, endlich die Hand aus seiner Unterwäsche. Ganz schlechte Idee, wie sich herausstellt, denn seine Boxershorts bauschen sich nun so merkwürdig aus der offenen Hose, die halb unter seinem Hintern hängt, dass es aussieht, als trüge er Pluderhosen, die auf Schenkelhöhe in Jeans übergehen. Er kommt sich vor wie ein Vollidiot – noch mehr, als bis vor zwei Sekunden schon, falls das überhaupt noch möglich ist.

 

„Warum hast du damit aufgehört, dich selbst zu befriedigen?“, fragt Cas erstaunlicherweise. Dean bleibt die Spucke weg und er kann nur starren; erst recht, als der Engel auch noch hinzufügt: „Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass dir meine Anwesenheit dabei hilft, dich … zu stimulieren.“

 

„Was, Cas, WAS?“, schreit Dean jetzt doch und seine Stimme ist genau so hoch und mädchenhaft, wie er es befürchtet hat.

 

Cas verdreht den Kopf inzwischen so weit, als wäre er ein ratloses Käuzchen. Sein Blick ist ernsthaft und besorgt, fragend, doch die Augen dazu sind … sehr, sehr dunkel, ähnlich wie seine Stimme.

 

_Moment mal …_

 

„Hast du etwa gewusst, was ich hier mache? Bist du extra hier rein geschneit? Scheiße, ich hab‘ die Tür abgeschlossen, hast du ‘nen Totalschaden?“

 

Und was soll überhaupt dieser Aufzug? Wieso trägt Castiel einen Cowboyhut?

 

„Wolltest du mir beim Wichsen zugucken, oder was?“, fragt Dean, immer noch ziemlich böse, aber deutlich leiser. Er funkelt Cas weiterhin an, was sicher mit dem albernen Zustand seiner Hose und den feuerroten Cowboyboots nicht allzu viel Eindruck hinterlässt.

 

Merkwürdigerweise sieht Cas nun doch plötzlich peinlich berührt, ja vielleicht sogar ein bisschen betreten aus. Eventuell ist auch ihm ihre sonderbare Verbindung aufgegangen: Dean, der die Cowboystiefel trägt, während Cas selbst, mit Hut und Halstuch, mitten in Deans Fantasie geplatzt ist.

 

„Nein … Natürlich nicht!“, sagt der Engel langsam.

 

„Mir fiel auf, dass du unzufrieden ausgesehen hast, als du vom Tisch aufgestanden bist. Eigentlich wollte ich dir nachgehen, um zu sehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist.“

 

Der Gedanke, dass Cas sich um ihn sorgt, versetzt Dean einen kleinen Stich. Sein bester Freund hat es gut gemeint, ist interessiert an seinem Wohlergehen und Dean macht ihm dafür die Hölle heiß.

Nun – es erklärt zumindest immer noch nicht Cas‘ Verkleidung und warum er ungefragt hinter ihm auftaucht, während Dean drauf und dran ist, eine Nummer mit sich selbst in Cowboystiefeln aufs Parkett zu legen.

 

„ _Eigentlich_? Und weiter?“, bohrt er darum nach und ist nicht unbedingt besänftigt.

 

„Gabriel hat mich aufgehalten“, sagt Cas in einem Tonfall, als würde das alles erklären.

Tatsächlich tut es das sogar. Ein wenig.

 

Dean stöhnt auf. Diesmal aus Reue und vor lauter Peinlichkeit. Er rauft sich die Haare. Er reibt sich die Augen. Er verbirgt das Gesicht in den Händen.

 

„Und lass mich raten“, murmelt er schließlich zwischen den Fingern hindurch, bevor er die Hände ergeben wieder sinken lässt. „Gabriel ist dran Schuld, dass du in dem Aufzug in mein Zimmer platzt!“

 

Jede Wette, dass der Erzengel Bescheid weiß. Er _weiß_ von Deans Fantasien, er weiß davon, dass er die Stiefel geklaut hat. Er hat vermutlich sogar den Moment erahnt, in dem er in sie hineingeschlüpft ist – und offensichtlich weiß er auch ganz genau, in welches … _Szenario_ er Cas geschickt hat.

Deans Ohren brennen vor Scham.

 

Der Erzengel hat Deans besten Freund in ein Kostüm gepackt, um ihn zu verhöhnen. Bestimmt ist es eine Lehre für irgendetwas. Vermutlich dafür, dass er nicht nett genug zu ihm war, sein Überleben nicht angemessen genug feiert. Wer weiß schon, was in diesem kranken Trickster-Hirn vor sich geht!

 

Castiel nickt als Antwort. Es hilft nicht viel, dass er dabei immer noch den Hut auf dem Kopf hat. Der übrigens sehr gut sitzt und ihm leider auch noch ziemlich gut steht, wie Dean insgeheim zugeben muss. Im Gegensatz zu ihm sieht Cas ganz und gar nicht lächerlich aus. Auch, wenn es beinahe merkwürdig ist, Cas einmal nicht in seinem Trenchcoat zu sehen. Das kommt schließlich nicht allzu oft vor.

 

„Und hat er dir auch gesagt, was du machen sollst?“, fragt Dean mit einem gequälten Lachen.

„Hat er dir gesagt, du sollst … _H-howdy_ sagen?“

 

Cas wirkt erstaunt.

„Nein, Dean. Du hast es gesagt und ich dachte, es gilt mir. Ich habe zu spät gemerkt, dass du mich … hmm, dass dir nicht bewusst war, dass ...“

 

„Ja, schon gut, ich hab‘ Sexfantasien von Cowboys!“, platzt es aus Dean heraus. Mit einem Mal ist er wieder ungebremst wütend. Sein Gesicht fühlt sich an, als würde es in Flammen stehen, verhöhnt von der eigenen Schamesröte, und er zittert.

 

„Ich steh auf Cowboys und auf di- … und ich-ich hab perverse Fantasien, zu denen ich mir einen runterhole, zufrieden?“, fährt er Cas weiter an, obwohl er sich zwischendrin mehrfach verhaspelt, weil die ganze Geschichte ja noch nicht _peinlich_ genug ist. Beinahe hätte er zugegeben, dass er Cas mehr als … mehr als ... nur _heiß_ findet.

 

Cas betrachtet ihn wortlos bei seinem Ausbruch, hört ihm zu, scheint von seinen Worten aber nicht allzu begeistert zu sein. Wieso, bei allen verflixten Cowboystiefeln dieser Welt, ist er eigentlich immer noch da? Wieso verschwindet Cas nicht einfach und lässt Dean endlich in Ruhe an seiner Blamage sterben?

 

„Nein, das bin ich nicht“, sagt Cas, als beantworte er Dean damit eine besonders schwachsinnige Frage.

„Ich bin _nicht_ zufrieden, Dean. Und du bist nicht pervers.“

 

Auf einmal klingt der Engel fast ärgerlich, so als habe Dean mit seinem Gezeter nun endgültig das Maß überschritten und ihn genug gereizt, um ihn aus der Reserve zu locken. Dean bleibt die schlagfertige Antwort im Halse stecken, als Cas plötzlich die paar Schritte zwischen ihnen überwindet und so nah vor ihm steht, dass sich ihre Nasen beinahe unter der Krempe seines Hutes berühren.

 

„Es ist bedauerlich, dass dir das vor mir peinlich ist, Dean!“

Er wirkt nicht nur bedauernd, er scheint sogar annähernd verletzt darüber zu sein. Und irgendwie … frustriert?

 

„ _Niemand_ kennt dich besser als ich. Vergiss nicht, wer deine Seele aus der Verdammnis gezogen hat! Ich weiß sicher nicht alles von dir, _nicht mehr_ , aber ich weiß genug und ich urteile nicht darüber, wie _du_ inzwischen wissen solltest! Sexualität und Vorlieben mögen Dinge sein, die unter Menschen stigmatisiert und mit Scham besetzt sind, das verstehe ich, aber wenn du glaubst, dass etwas so … _Menschliches_ mich von dir fernhält oder schlimmer, mich von dir abstößt …! _Ich bin aus meiner Liebe zur Menschlichkeit gefallen, Dean_!“

 

Es klingt nicht nur wie eine Standpauke, es ist auch eine. Und obwohl Dean eine Winzigkeit größer ist, als Cas‘ menschlicher Körper vor ihm, hat er sich noch nie, noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben, so klein und unbedeutend gefühlt, wie in diesem Moment. Da hilft auch das zusätzliche Stück nichts, das ihm die Absätze unter den Boots schenken.

Das Gefühl von Nichtigkeit erinnert ihn fast an den Tag vor neun Jahren, als er Cas zum ersten Mal auf Erden begegnet ist und nichts, aber auch gar nichts, einen Eindruck bei dem Engel hinterlassen wollte. Nicht mal ein Messer in seiner Brust oder ein Hagel aus Flintenschrot.

 

Verzweiflung überrollt ihn, zusammen mit einer Woge aus Bitterkeit. Bitter ist auch das Lächeln, mit dem er Cas zu trotzen versucht. Ja, er kommt sich mickrig vor, aber Cas wird ihn schon nicht umbringen; nicht, nachdem er Dean Winchesters sexuelle Vorlieben mit einer dramatischen Liebeserklärung an die Menschheit verknüpft hat.

 

_Moment, was?!_

 

Das bockige Lächeln gefriert auf seinem Gesicht.


	4. Mensch

„Ist dir klar, was du da redest, Cas?“, fragt Dean schwach und spürt in diesem Augenblick einen warmen Atemzug über sein Gesicht streichen. Ja, Cas ist auf einmal wirklich _ziemlich_ nah.

 

„Vollkommen“, antwortet Cas schlicht.

 

Und plötzlich sind da Hände auf Deans Hüften.

 

Cas‘ Griff ist so sanft, dass er sich spielend hätte herauswinden können, wenn er gewollt hätte. Andererseits ist er so bestimmt, dass es keinen Zweifel daran gibt, dass Cas ganz genau weiß, was er hier tut.

 

Sein Blick wandert prüfend über Deans Gesicht, scheint die Überraschung darin zu trinken, gibt ihm einen winzigen Moment Zeit, bis der erste Schock verflogen ist. Als kein Protest kommt, sind es Cas‘ erstaunlich starke Arme, die ihre Körper näher zueinander führen.

 

So nahe, bis sich ihre Lenden auf halbem Weg treffen.

 

Dean entwischt ein überraschter Laut, als er merkt, dass Cas, _Castiel_ , so unbegreiflich und abgefahren das auch klingen mag, _hart_ ist.

Cas hat eine Erektion – wegen _Dean_ , wie es den Anschein hat.

 

_Heilige Scheiße!_

 

Er spürt sie zwischen sich, durch den Stoff von Cas‘ Anzughose, und es ist absurd.

Dean ist schließlich … na ja, _Dean_ , und gerade in diesem Moment sieht Dean, nun … er sieht _lächerlich_ aus.

Die viel zu enge, bis knapp unter den Hintern heruntergelassene Hose, die aufgebauschten Boxershorts, durch die sein halb harter Schwanz vermutlich mehr als deutlich zu erahnen ist. Die feuerroten, geklauten Stiefel, die eigentlich offiziell überhaupt nicht Deans Stil sein sollten.

Weil er … _schwul_ in ihnen aussieht. Und Dean ist nicht schwul. Dean sieht nicht nur albern aus, er müsste, zumindest aus Sicht eines jeden anderen, gerade gänzlich aus der Rolle gefallen sein.

  
_Und_ Dean ist ein Mensch. Castiel ist ein Engel. Ein Engel in einer menschlichen Hülle! Ein geschlechtsloses, himmlisches Wesen, das solch irdischen, animalischen Trieben eigentlich nicht so hilflos ausgeliefert sein sollte. Was sollte Cas also, auf diese so überaus menschliche Art, an ihm finden?

 

Aber nein, es ist kein Irrtum und er bildet es sich auch nicht ein: Was Cas da gegen Deans Becken drängt, ist eine ausgewachsene Latte. Oh, und wie sich das anfühlt! Deans Körper durchläuft ein unfreiwilliges Beben. Cas presst sich immerhin direkt in Deans Gefahrenzone hinein, die ihrerseits nur von dünner, verrutschter Unterwäsche bedeckt ist.

 

„ _Cas_!“, bringt er erstickt heraus.

 

Das hier passiert nicht wirklich. Es kann nicht wirklich passieren! Wenn das hier die Realität wäre – Dean hätte keinen Plan, wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte.

 

„Dean?“, kommt es gelassen zurück.

 

Cas‘ Lippen sind auf einmal gefährlich nah an Deans Haut, direkt über der Stelle, wo der rasende Puls durch seine Halsschlagader pocht. Für einen Moment glaubt Dean, dass Cas ihm etwas ins Ohr flüstern will. Vielleicht hat er das auch vor – am Anfang. Allerdings scheint er von etwas anderem abgelenkt zu werden, denn nun spürt Dean, wie plötzlich Zähne seinen Nacken streifen, als Cas seinen Namen erneut ausspricht.

 

„ _Dean_ ...“

 

Oder war es Absicht?

Cas scheint seine Haut dort kosten zu wollen; sein Mund ist plötzlich richtig an seinem Hals und Dean fühlt seine Zungenspitze dort kleine, feuchte Muster ziehen.

 

_Nicht real, nur ein Traum … Nur ein abgefahrener Traum …_

 

_Der abgefahrendste Traum aller Zeiten!_

 

Vielleicht ist er mit einem Dschinn zusammengestoßen und spinnt sich in diesem Moment ein _best of_ seiner Sexfantasien zusammen, bevor er durch die Hand des Übernatürlichen abtritt. Oder auch nicht?

 

_Das hier ist Cas! CAS!_

 

Überwältigt von der Empfindung kneift Dean die Augen zusammen.

Cas, an seinem Hals, leistet ganze Arbeit, um ihn an Realität glauben zu lassen. Es ist ein wenig seltsam; es fühlt sich nicht so an, als würde Cas ihm einen Knutschfleck verpassen wollen und auch nicht so, als hätte er schon besonders oft gemacht, was er gerade tut. Aber Deans Körper scheint überzeugt von der Echtheit der Liebkosung.

 

Dean wird unruhig, als er spürt, dass sich die eigene Erektion mit steigender Dringlichkeit zurückmeldet. Dass sie dabei der Länge nach gegen Cas‘ Härte drückt, ist nicht unbedingt förderlich, um bei Verstand zu bleiben. Nur der letzte Rest inneren Zwiespalts hält ihn zurück, seine zuckenden Hüften einfach unkontrolliert gegen Cas zu stoßen.

 

Es ein bisschen so, als würde Cas auf seine ganz persönliche Art der Entdeckungstour gehen, Dean mit anderen Sinnen wahrnehmen wollen. Mit sehr menschlichen Sinnen, wie es scheint, denn Cas führt die Erkundungsreise fort, knabbert sich seinen Weg an Deans Hals und Nacken entlang, bis ihm dabei der verflixte Cowboyhut vom Kopf fällt. Der letzte Strohhalm, an den Dean sich klammert.

 

Der Cowboy verschwindet, doch es ist keine Illusion und Cas, sein bester Freund auf der ganzen Welt, ist noch da.

_Cas bleibt._

Dessen Mund erreicht plötzlich die besonders sensible Stelle über seinem Adamsapfel und Dean kann gerade so ein _Wimmern_ zurückhalten.

Er weiß ganz genau, dass Cas spüren kann, als er schlucken muss. Dean, seinerseits, bemerkt deutlich, wie Cas‘ Lippen sich an seiner Kehle zu einem kleinen Lächeln verziehen. Seit wann spielt der Engel eigentlich so dermaßen unfair?

 

„Cas, was _tust_ du da“, fragt Dean mit brüchiger Stimme. Er bekommt keine Antwort. Eigentlich ist es auch keine richtige Frage gewesen. Vielmehr die allerletzte Absicherung, dass das hier nicht wieder einer seiner viel zu realistischen Tagträume ist. Es ist nämlich sogar real genug, um beängstigend zu sein.

 

Und so großartig.

 

Seine Hände sind, wie von selbst, erst zu Cas‘ Taille gewandert, und haben sich schließlich um sein breites Kreuz geschlungen, um den warmen, menschlichen Körper des Engels noch enger an sich pressen zu können.

 

Umarmt haben sie sich zwar schon oft, und das in der letzten Zeit auch etwas … inniger, wie Dean plötzlich, irgendwo am Rande seines benebelten Bewusstseins, in den Sinn kommt. Aber noch nie _so_. Er hat Cas noch nie der Länge nach _gespürt,_ sich bisher immer die Chance vergönnt, die Konturen seines Körpers so genau an seinem eigenen zu fühlen, sich beinahe nahtlos an ihn zu schmiegen, als wäre er bedürftig nach seiner (und nach _dieser_ Art von) Nähe.

 

Cas‘ ist kräftiger als Dean; Dean ist, im Vergleich dazu, sogar fast zierlich unter seiner zwar stärker ausgeprägten Muskulatur. Cas besitzt dafür den physischen Zustand eines Menschen, der viel Arbeit im Freien verrichtet, Holz hackt, Gärten umgräbt, und weniger die gezielte Winchester-Trainiertheit, die erforderlich ist, um sich als Mensch im Kampf gegen Monster zu behaupten. Jimmy scheint zu seinen Lebzeiten ein echter Naturbursche gewesen zu sein und offenbar hat Cas den Zustand des Körpers erhalten, seitdem er ihn als seinen eigenen übernommen hat.

Und so denkt auch Dean von ihm: Das hier ist Cas‘ Körper – das hier _ist_ Cas. Dean weiß nicht, wie der Engel in seiner wahren Form aussieht und wird es wahrscheinlich niemals, schon gar nicht zu Lebzeiten, erfahren.

Aber die Blicke, die Berührungen, die Gefühle, das alles ist der _echte_ Cas, oder zumindest ein Teil von ihm. Aspekte seiner Existenz, für Dean greifbar gemacht, durch diese Hülle. Die Hülle, die zu Cas wird. So schließt sich der Kreis.

 

Cas‘ Atem geht heiß und schwer auf seiner Haut; seine Hände sind von Deans Taille aus weiter nach oben gewandert und schieben in gelassener Neugier den Kragen von Hemd und Shirt beiseite, um ungehindert die Empfindlichkeit über Deans Schlüsselbein kosten zu können.

 

Es ist unmissverständlich, dass Cas weiß, was er tut, mangelnde Erfahrung und (Nicht-)Menschlichkeit hin oder her.

 

„C-c...aaahhhs“, rutscht es Dean heraus, als eine Hand, die sich unauffällig von seiner Brust gestohlen haben muss, plötzlich unter den Saum seines T-Shirts gleitet und federleicht über seinen Brauch fährt.

 

Dean ist fürchterlich, fürchterlich kitzlig. Und er kichert. Vor Cas. Schon wieder.

 

Cas, an seiner Halsbeuge, stößt ein befürwortendes Brummen aus; einen tiefen, samtigen Ton, der bis in Deans Innerstes zu vibrieren scheint und sein Glied möglicherweise noch eine Spur härter werden lässt.

 

Offensichtlich gefällt Cas, dass er Dean mit einem Fingerstreich dazu bringen kann, peinliche, unangebrachte Geräusche von sich zu geben. Und offenbar gefällt Dean, wenn der Genuss hinter Cas‘ Reibeisen-Stimme _ihm_ gilt.

 

Cas kitzelt Dean erneut, diesmal eindeutig mit Absicht. Dean windet sich unter den schlanken Fingern, was plötzlich unerwartet Reibung zwischen ihren Lenden entstehen lässt. Deans Kichern erstirbt in einem deutlich maskulineren Stöhnen, das tief aus dem Inneren seines Brustkorbs hervorbricht. Er kann nicht anders, als sein Becken noch einmal, und diesmal absichtlich, gegen Cas rollen zu lassen. Und noch einmal.

Berauschenderweise kommt Cas seinen Bewegungen entgegen und Deans Finger klammern sich fest in den Stoff seines Hemdes.

Sie stoßen unbeholfen mit der Stirn aneinander, bis Dean den Kopf an Cas‘ Schläfe lehnt. Cas‘ Körper presst er an sich, als hinge sein Leben davon ab.

 

Eine Zeit lang reiben sie sich aneinander, arrhythmisch, hemmungslos, gierig, bis es auch Cas ein genießerisches Seufzen entlockt.

 

_Mehr davon, mehr, mehr!_

 

Sein Verstand ist vollkommen abgedriftet, berauscht von Erregung und davon, dass Cas alles ist, was ihn in diesem Moment umgibt.

Er riecht Cas. Er spürt ihn. Wenn er die Augen öffnet, verdeckt ihm widerspenstiges braunes Haar die Sicht.

 

_Alles Cas._

 

Bloß nicht aufhören, weiter und mehr.

Dafür ist das hier ist zu _köstlich;_ Zeit für Reue kommt schon noch früh genug.


	5. Widerstand

Deans Atem geht schneller. Er ist sich plötzlich sicher, dass er auf diese Art, an Cas gepresst, sich an seinem Körper und an dessen Erregung reibend, _kommen_ kann. Es fehlt nicht mehr viel.

Wenn er könnte, würde er Cas noch inniger umarmen. Vielleicht noch ein wenig mehr Gefühl in ihre verzweifelte Jagd nach Erlösung legen.

 

Dean stöhnt laut auf, als er spürt, dass Cas‘ Bewegungen immer schneller und unkontrollierter werden. Es ist unbegreiflich, absurd, fantastisch, _abgefahren_ , dass er Cas so um den Verstand bringen kann. Sein Kopf ist auf Deans Schulter gerutscht. Es fühlt sich ein bisschen an, als hätte Dean ihn aufgefangen. Es gibt keine Worte dafür, wie gut das tut. Dean hält Cas fest und der Engel _lässt es zu_.

 

Ihr erster Austausch von Nähe … Und dann direkt so nah.

Nun, vielleicht hätte er sich das ein wenig anders für sie beide gewünscht. Etwas … gefühlvoller. Weniger wie auf der Flucht. Cas hätte mehr verdient, deutlich mehr.

 

_Dazu ist es jetzt zu spät._

 

Er wird ein bisschen wehmütig, aber nicht genug, um sich das hier davon verderben zu lassen. Was auch immer ‚das hier‘ sein mag. Was jetzt zählt, ist nur der Moment.

 

Als Dean spürt, dass Cas den Kopf von seiner Schulter heben will, pressen seine Arme ihn automatisch noch fester an sich.

Das hier kann noch nicht vorbei sein!

Es ist nicht perfekt, aber trotzdem großartig.

 

_Es darf auf keinen Fall kaputt gehen._

 

Aber wenn Cas den Kopf hebt, wird er Dean ansehen.

Und dann wird Dean Cas ansehen müssen. Beides darf auf keinen Fall passieren.

 

Dean kann inzwischen mit absoluter Sicherheit sagen, dass das hier weder Traum noch Fantasie ist, auch wenn es sich zu gut um wahr zu sein anfühlt. Aber sobald sie sich in die Augen sehen, sieht Cas _zu viel_. Sieht Dean zu viel. Und er weiß nicht, ob er das wird ertragen können.

 

Er wollte doch einfach nur diese verfluchten roten Stiefel anprobieren …

 

Dean weiß, dass Cas ungefähr eine Billion mal stärker ist als er. Trotzdem legt er seine ganze Kraft in den Klammergriff, drängt das Becken mit beinahe so etwas wie Verzweiflung weiter gegen Cas, so lange, bis dieser plötzlich in der Bewegung inne hält.

 

„Dean?“

 

Dean gibt keine Antwort, versucht, die Reibung aufrecht zu erhalten. Wenn es vorbei wäre, dann ließe sich einfacher einen Haken hinter diese endlos peinliche Geschichte setzen.

 

_Wenn es vorbei wäre …_

 

Was für ein trauriger Gedanke. Und es wäre der schlimmste, frustrierendste, beschämendste Orgasmus seines Lebens. Seit wann denkt er eigentlich so viel beim Sex?

 

„Dean, was ist los?“

 

Dean beißt sich auf die Lippen.

 

„Dean? Dean, _hör auf!_ “

 

Aber Dean hört nicht auf.

Bis er plötzlich spürt, wie sein Klammergriff erwidert wird. Sanfter, behutsamer. Aber mit genau so viel Nachdruck und Intensität. Cas hält nun _ihn_ im Arm. So herum sollte es doch gar nicht sein. Cas kann nicht immer ihn retten.

 

_Das ist so falsch!_

 

Ein bisschen bringt ihn das wieder zur Besinnung. Dean hält in seinem verzweifelten Rhythmus inne.

 

„Hey“, flüstert Cas.

„Hey! _Dean_. _H_ _ey_ ...“

Seine Stimme klang bisher noch nie so weich. Wie Samt und Schmirgelpapier gleichzeitig.

 

Dean vergräbt das Gesicht in Cas‘ Halsbeuge, dessen Kopf immer noch auf seiner Schulter ruht. Dean holt tief Luft, zittert ein klein wenig bei jedem Atemzug. Wie anstrengend der trockene Ritt war, merkt er es jetzt; er spürt einen Schweißtropfen, der unangenehm kühl seinen erhitzten Nacken entlang rinnt.

 

 _Yeehaw, Cowboy_ , denkt er bissig.

Und: _Wann ist es endlich Zeit zu sterben?_

 

Cas lässt zu, dass Dean seine ganze Kraft in der Umarmung kanalisiert, doch was er zurückgibt, ist nur Nähe, Wärme und Geborgenheit. Er kann Cas nicht wehtun. Zumindest nicht auf diese Art, nicht im Moment. Dafür haben sie sich gerade beide gegenseitig in der Hand, könnten mit einem falschen Wort, mit einer Geste, mehr zerstören, als Dean sich ausmalen will.

 

Dean kann Cas immer noch nicht ansehen, aber allmählich wird es Zeit, Klarheit darüber zu schaffen, was hier gerade passiert.

 

„Cas, was tun wir hier?“, fragt Dean und es klingt glücklicherweise nicht halb so jämmerlich, wie er sich fühlt.

 

Der Engel scheint einen Moment zu überlegen, denn er lässt sich Zeit mit der Antwort. Dean kann spüren, wie er mit einer Hand über seinen Rücken streicht. Er entspannt sich ein wenig.

 

„Korrigiere mich, wenn ich die Situation falsch interpretiere“, sagt Cas schließlich. Sein Tonfall klingt sachlich, behutsam und seine breite Handfläche zieht weiter beruhigende Kreise.

„Aber aus meiner Sicht befinden sich unsere Körper im Zustand sexueller Erregung und durch die Stimulation in Form von Reibung versuchen wir, uns gegenseitig zum Orgasmus zu bringen.“

 

Dean lacht erstickt an Cas‘ Hals. Aus seinem Mund klingt das alles so theoretisch, klinisch, neutral. Als würden sie nicht gerade gegen irgendwelche Naturgesetze verstoßen – denn sexuelle Intimität zwischen Dean und Cas ist ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit und _darf einfach nicht sein_.

 

Das fängt an bei ‚Wir sind beste Freunde!‘, geht über zu ‚Ich stehe nur auf Frauen!‘ und endet bei ‚Meine Seele ist abscheulich und Cas ist ein gottverdammter Engel, der was Besseres verdient hat!‘

  
Argumente, mit denen man sich ein Leben versauen kann. Oder vielmehr _neun_ _Jahre_ seines Lebens.

 

Er lässt zu, dass Cas den Kopf hebt.

 

„Üblicherweise nennt sich diese Form der sexuellen Interaktion auch Petting“, fährt der ungerührt fort und schafft es dabei tatsächlich noch, seine Erektion aufrecht zu erhalten. Dean kann sie deutlich an seine Hüfte gepresst spüren.

„Darunter fällt alles, was nicht die Penetration –“

 

„Shit, Cas! Hör auf, ist ja furchtbar!“, ruft Dean dazwischen und reißt jetzt selbst den Kopf hoch.

 

Ja, irgendwie ist es … _heiß_ , wenn Cas‘ Tonfall bei derartigen Worten so unbeeindruckt und kontrolliert klingt, aber sein Körper immer noch auf Hochtouren läuft.

 

_Abgesehen davon ist Cas immer heiß._

 

Ein bisschen perplex blinzelt Dean ihm entgegen; ihre Gesichter sind sich schon wieder so unheimlich nahe. Und wider Erwarten ist es nicht schwer, Cas anzusehen. Der Anblick ist eigentlich sogar ziemlich schön.

 

„Du hast gefragt, Dean“, erwidert Cas leise.

 

Dean starrt abwechselnd in seine Augen und auf seinen Mund.

Die Augen sind so dunkel, dass der Blick aus ihnen Gänsehaut Deans Arme hinauf jagen lässt. Und da ist wieder die Zungenspitze an Cas‘ Unterlippe, _dieses verführerische Miststück._

 

Dean muss schlucken.

 

„Ach, scheiß drauf“, murmelt er, bevor er Cas‘ Gesicht mit beiden Händen umfasst und es zu sich heran zieht.

 

Als ihre Münder aufeinander prallen, beinahe schmerzhaft, bleibt der magische Funken des ersten Kusses aus. Kein Feuerwerk hinter geschlossenen Lidern, kein flatterndes Insektenviehzeugs in Deans Bauch.

 

Es erinnert ihn vielmehr an ihre gemeinsame Zeit im Fegefeuer. Es ist gewalttätig, aggressiv, schmutzig, _rein_ , es _brennt_ , ist erfüllt von Sehnsucht, auf der verzweifelten Suche nach Erlösung.

 

Technisch ist der Kuss die reinste Katastrophe. Aber was er Dean fühlen lässt, ist das Intensivste, das er je mit einer anderen Person geteilt hat.

 

Cas ist ein unerfahrener Küsser, aber das macht ihn nicht weniger leidenschaftlich. Sie bearbeiten die Lippen des jeweils anderen mit Bissen, erschaudern beim Krachen, als Zähne miteinander kollidieren, kosten sich gegenseitig. Es ist ein Kampf – nicht um Dominanz und worum es stattdessen dabei geht, versteht Dean nicht so ganz. Aber es ist gut. Atemberaubend.

 

Deans Lippen brennen wie Feuer, als sie unsanft in Berührung mit Cas‘ Stoppeln kommen. Es ist ein willkommener Schmerz; er kann ihn sich gut auf anderen Regionen seines Körpers vorstellen.

Der Gedanke lässt sein Glied erwartungsvoll zucken und entlockt ihm ein neuerliches Stöhnen.

 

Cas‘ Finger haben ihren Weg in die kurzen Haare seines Nackens gefunden und sich so fest darin verkrallt, dass es sich anfühlt, als wolle der Engel sie ihm büschelweise ausreißen. Fingernägel kratzen scharf über seine Kopfhaut und er wimmert gierig in Cas‘ Mund. Dean ist zu erregt, um sich darüber zu schämen.

 

Er weiß, dass Cas‘ keine Jungfrau mehr ist, was ihn allerdings noch lange nicht zum Experten im Matratzensport macht. Instinktiv – Oder doch mit Intention? – macht Cas alles richtig, gibt Dean genau das, was er braucht, macht deutlich, wie sehr er das hier zwischen ihnen will.

 

Gelobt seien die feuerroten Cowboyboots.


	6. Hingabe

Sie stolpern Richtung Bett.

Dean zieht Cas am Halstuch mit sich, so fest, dass er eigentlich blau hätte anlaufen müssen, wäre der Engel auf Sauerstoff angewiesen. Manchmal hat Dean den Eindruck, dass er überhaupt nur atmet, um sich besser anzupassen.

 

Eine von Cas‘ Händen ist noch immer in seinen Haaren vergraben, während die andere sich mutig zum Bund seiner Boxershorts vortastet.

Deans Kniekehlen stoßen hart an die Bettkante und während er rücklings auf der Matratze landet, zieht er Cas mit festem Griff um dessen Hintern mit sich.

  
Cas ist über ihm. Das Gewicht auf Dean ist perfekt. Er drängt sich ihm entgegen, schlingt die Beine um Cas‘ Hüften, wobei er dessen Hand beinahe zwischen ihren Körpern einquetscht. Der Engel richtet den Oberkörper ein wenig auf, in dem er sich mit der anderen Hand auf der Matratze neben Deans Kopf abstützt. Das sorgt dafür, dass etwas mehr Raum zwischen ihnen entsteht; gerade genug, dass Dean über den Verlust des Gewichts auf ihm erneut ein frustrierter Laut entwischt.

 

Cas, _dieser Bastard_ , sieht für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde so aus, als würde er den Anflug eines Grinsens auf seinem erhitzten Gesicht zurückhalten. Aber vielleicht ist das auch Einbildung, denn sein Ausdruck ist so offen und emotionsgeladen, wie Dean ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen hat.

Und die paar Zentimeter Abstand sorgen dafür, dass Cas‘ Hand zwischen ihnen genug Bewegungsfreiheit hat, um die Finger durch den Stoff der aufgebauschten Unterhose um Deans Latte zu legen. Fest.

Deans Hüften schnellen von der Matratze in Richtung der Berührung, versuchen, mehr Druck und Reibung aufzubauen. Der Versuch scheitert und Cas lacht leise auf.

 

Jetzt hat Dean genug. Mit einem leisen Knurren umklammert er den wunderbar schweren Körper über sich fester, nutzt dessen Gewicht aus und wirft ihn mit Schwung herum, so dass er selbst jetzt obenauf liegt. Cas wirkt nicht überrascht, hätte kaum einen Finger krümmen müssen, um Dean an seinem Vorhaben zu hindern. Aber er lässt es zu, schaut jetzt vertrauensvoll zu Dean auf.

 

_Ich geb‘ den Ton an … Er kann nicht immer derjenige sein, der ..._

 

Der Blick lässt Dean erschauern. Cas‘ Hand ist mit einem Mal wieder auf Deans bloßer Haut, erneut am Bund der Boxershorts. Der Engel zögert eine Sekunde lang, scheint etwas in Deans Gesicht zu suchen. Dean beißt sich auf die Lippen und gibt damit die Antwort, auf die Cas gewartet zu haben scheint.

 

Fingerspitzen verschwinden unter dem Gummizug, tasten sich langsam, aber gezielt vor, fahren beinahe zärtlich durch das krause Haar oberhalb seines Schambeins.

 

_Oh, verdammt!_

 

Dean schließt die Augen und wirft den Kopf in den Nacken, als Cas ihn endlich, _endlich_ direkt berührt. Sein Griff ist erstaunlich forsch, geübt nahezu, als die Hand sich um Deans pochendes Glied schließt und daran entlang bis zur Spitze fährt. Er fängt mit dem Daumen die ersten Lusttropfen ein, verteilt sie mit Finesse zwischen seiner Handfläche und der gesamten Länge von Deans Penis.

 

Das Gefühl dabei ist unglaublich. Das Wissen, dass es _Cas_ ist, der ihn so berührt.

Er öffnet die Augen. Cas‘ Gesicht scheint förmlich zu glühen, so intensiv ist die Wärme, die in seinem Blick liegt.

Dass der liebevolle Ausdruck _Dean_ gelten soll, ist beinahe schwerer zu glauben, als dass er Auslöser für Cas‘ Lust sein könnte.

Deans Hände krallen sich ins Laken neben Cas‘ Schultern. Plötzlich braucht er das Gefühl, sich an etwas festklammern zu können, um nicht in diesem Blick zu ertrinken.

 

_Fuck, Cas, fuck …!_

 

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragt Cas.

 

 _Ja_ , will Dean sagen, aber in diesem Moment beginnt Cas damit, ihm einen runter zu holen und aus seinem Mund kommt nur ein ersticktes: „J-mhmmm ... _Shit_!“

 

Die Magie des Augenblicks ist vorbei, nicht aber seine Intensität. Cas weiß nicht, dass er Dean schon wieder gerettet hat. Oder war es Absicht?

 

Deans Hüften zucken unbeholfen und er verlagert das Gewicht deutlich mehr auf sein Becken, um sich Cas‘ Hand entgegen zu drängen. Es dauert eine Weile, bis sie einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus gefunden haben.

 

„Ist das schön für dich, Dean?“, fragt Cas leise und schafft es obskurerweise, ehrlich interessiert zu klingen. Und … besorgt?

 

Der Winkel muss seltsam für Cas sein, außerdem hat er damit begonnen, sich unauffällig an Deans Schenkel zu reiben. So viel zur Selbstbeherrschung eines Engels.

 

„Jaah, Cas … Scheiße. Lass uns … lass uns … _Warte_!“

 

Dean atmet schwer.

„Ich … Das geht zu schnell“, murmelt er und gibt sich Mühe, nicht weiter in die Hand zu stoßen, deren Berührung ihm in diesem Moment nahezu _göttlich_ erscheint.

 

„Lass es uns … richtig machen.“

 

Cas schafft es selbst auf der Matratze, den Kopf schief zu legen. Er hat damit innegehalten, seinem Druck an Deans Bein Linderung verschaffen zu wollen.

 

„Richtig? Was machen wir denn falsch?“, fragt er.

 

„Gar nichts!“, beeilt sich Dean zu sagen.  
„Es ist toll, wirklich! Großartig!“

  
Verlegen sieht er zur Seite, fixiert die Bettwäsche neben Cas‘ linkem Ohr.

 

„Ich wollte nur ...“

  
Er weiß nicht, wie er es sagen soll. Er _kann_ es nicht sagen.

 

Verdammt, sie sind heute Abend schon so weit gegangen. Wieso steht er sich nur immer wieder selbst im Weg? Selbst – ausgerechnet – jetzt.

 

_Idiot, Idiot, Idiot!_

 

_Scheiße!_

 

Plötzlich spürt er Cas‘ Hand, die, die nicht in seiner Unterwäsche steck, an seinem Oberarm. Sie streichelt ihn beruhigend, beinahe genau so tröstlich wie vorhin. Und wieder sorgt die Berührung dafür, dass Dean es doch schafft, Cas anzusehen.

 

„ _Darf ich dich ausziehen_?“, fragt Dean erstickt und spürt, wie die Scham sein vor Anstrengung und Erregung verfärbtes Gesicht noch eine Spur röter malt.

„Und willst du vielleicht … Ich meine, _willst_ du …? _Mit mir_ …?“

 

Cas‘ Hand hält für einen winzigen Moment mit dem Streicheln an seinem Arm inne. Dann fährt sie seine Schulter hinauf, über seinen Hals, bis zu seinem Kinn. Bleibt schließlich zärtlich auf seiner Wange liegen.

 

„Oh, Dean“, haucht Cas rau.

Die Berührung erinnert Dean daran, wie Cas normalerweise seine Wunden heilt.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du … Natürlich darfst du! Alles, Dean. Alles, was du willst.“

 

Cas sieht ihn direkt an; die Pupillen stark geweitet, doch seine Augen schimmern hell. Dean glaubt, etwas in ihnen zu erkennen, das ihn entfernt an Rührung erinnert.

 

Cas streichelt seine Wange. Auf ihre Art ist diese Berührung fast intimer als die unter Deans Gürtellinie. Und Dean kann nicht anders: Er muss Cas jetzt einfach küssen.

 

Es ist das erste Aufeinandertreffen ihrer Lippen, das nicht an einen Kampf erinnert. Der Kuss ist weich und zärtlich und Dean hat das Gefühl, über Cas‘ warmem Körper zu schmelzen.

 

Deutlich mutiger geworden, tastet sich Dean in ihrem Kuss an Cas‘ definierter Brust entlang. Ohne voneinander abzulassen, schaffen sie es in eine aufrechte Position, bei der Cas mit dem Rücken am Kopfteil des Bettes lehnt und Dean … Ja. Dean sitzt rittlings auf seinem Schoß.

 

Und es ist gut so; die neue Position gibt Dean das Gefühl zurück, die Kontrolle zu haben. Das Tempo ist endlich entschleunigt, endlich fühlt es sich _richtig_ an, als seien sie beide auch mit dem Herzen dabei.

 

Dean hilft Cas aus seinem Hemd und nimmt sich Zeit, den Knoten seines Halstuches zu lösen. Es ist das erste Mal, dass er sich erlaubt, seinen nackten Oberkörper in Ruhe zu betrachten und ihm gefällt, was er sieht. Der sanfte goldene Ton seiner Haut wirkt wie eine Einladung für Deans Mund. Er lässt sich nicht zweimal bitten und pflanzt einen kleinen Kuss über Cas‘ Brustbein. Seine Lippen küssen sich einen Weg über Cas‘ Brust, haschen spielerisch nach einer Brustwarze. Diesmal ist es Cas, der die Kontrolle über seine Stimme verliert und das kehlige Wimmern lässt einen Schauer über Deans Rücken rollen. Er _badet_ darin, genießt Cas‘ Nägel, die unter seine Kleider fahren, um über seinen bloßen Rücken zu kratzen. Er lehnt sich in den köstlichen Schmerz wie eine buckelnde Katze und Cas versteht den Wink, verstärkt den Druck seiner Fingerspitzen auf Deans Haut.

 

Sie helfen sich gegenseitig dabei, sich auszuziehen. Irgendwann sind Deans Hemd und Shirt auf dem Boden vor dem Bett gelandet und die Berührung von Cas‘ nackter Haut auf seiner scheint das Beste zu sein, was ihm bisher an diesem Abend passiert ist.

Fairerweise denkt er das über jeden Schritt, den sie gemeinsam in diese neue, atemberaubende, furchtbar beängstigende Richtung gehen. Aber er spürt, dass er nicht allein ist – und das hilft.

 

Seine Finger beben leicht, als sie über Cas‘ Gürtelschnalle stolpern.

Und plötzlich spürt er Hände an seinem Hintern. Cas umschlingt sein Becken mit festem Griff und zieht ihn noch näher zu sich heran, so dass Dean über ihm beinahe das Gleichgewicht verliert. Er kann sich gerade noch an der Wand abstützen. Vor nervöser Anspannung entweicht ihm ein kleines Lachen. Dean richtet sich in seinem Schoß auf, kniet nun über Cas‘ ausgestreckten Beinen auf der Matratze, dessen Gesicht mit einem Mal gefährlich nah vor seinem Schritt schwebt. Dean hört das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen.

Cas sieht mit leicht geöffnetem Mund zu ihm auf, die Lippen feucht und einladend glänzend, und allein der Anblick entlockt Deans Stimmbändern eine wahre Salve an peinlichen Lustbekundungen.

 

_Oh, fuck._

 

Aus diesem Winkel, halb gekrümmt über Cas‘ Oberkörper, kann er sein Gesicht nicht mehr sehen; er sieht von oben nur noch auf dichtes, dunkles Haar. Und er kann eine Zungenspitze ausmachen, die hervorschnellt, um über die bereits so einladend feuchten Lippen zu gleiten.

 

Dean ist so gewaltig _am Arsch._

 

Über _den_ gleitet in diesem Moment übrigens der Bund der nervigen Boxershorts, die Cas ihm sanft, aber bestimmt herunterzieht. Es braucht einen Extragriff, um seine Erektion aus dem Stoff zu befreien und Dean holt scharf Luft, als er nicht nur die kühle Luft des Raumes an seiner Spitze fühlt, sondern auch heißen Atem, der ihn in flachen Stößen trifft.

 

Der Anblick von oben auf seine eigene Härte, die fast in Cas‘ Gesicht wippt, ist nahezu obszön, aber er kann auch nicht wegsehen. Und dann sind Cas‘ Lippen an seiner Hüfte, küssen sich einen Pfad nach unten. Schlanke Finger streicheln behutsam die empfindliche Haut zwischen Schenkel und Schambein, tasten sich zielsicher zwischen seine Beine, bis sie seine Hoden umschließen, sie behutsam massieren.

 

Dean hatte recht. Cas‘ Stoppeln fühlen sich großartig an, wie sie dem Weg der weichen Lippen in scharfer Reibung folgen. Er presst die Schenkelinnenseite gegen Cas‘ Wange, um mehr von dem Brennen zu spüren, schließt die Augen und wirft den Kopf in den Nacken. Seine Hand findet ihren Weg in Cas‘ Sturmfrisur, zerzaust in einer Art liebevollen Abwesenheit die dichten Strähnen, bis sie noch schlimmer zu Berge stehen. Als er kleine Küsse an der Unterseite seiner Eichel spürt, deren Spitze nun Cas‘ Nase streift, verkrampfen sich seine Finger in den Haaren, reißen unkontrolliert daran, bis Cas einen erstickten Laut von sich gibt.

 

„Sorry, Cas … Tut mir leid … ich … H-hab ich dir … _oh, Shit_!“

 

Die Frage, ob ein bisschen Haareziehen Cas Schmerzen bereitet, ist eigentlich lächerlich – er ist ein Engel, er hat sein Mojo. Klar ist er nicht immun gegen physische Einflüsse, andernfalls wäre da sicher nicht die beeindruckende Beule, die Cas‘ Hose zwischen Deans Schenkeln wölbt.

Jedwede Sorge verfliegt, als Cas die Lippen um Deans Spitze schließt und daran zu saugen beginnt. Cas‘ Fingernägel setzen ihre Arbeit von Deans Rücken auf der nackten Haut seines Hinterns fort und Dean beginnt, vor Erregung zu zittern. Diesmal gelingt es ihm nicht, seinen Körper wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, aber es scheint Cas nicht zu stören.

 

_Oh, Shit._

 

_Oh, Shit!_

 

„ _OH, SHIT!“,_ keucht er, als er spürt und sieht, wie immer mehr von seiner eigenen Länge in Cas‘ warmem feuchten Mund verschwindet, bis er fühlen kann, wie seine Eichel über den fremden Gaumen gleitet.

 

Er muss schwer an sich halten, um  sich nicht einfach in diese einladende Enge zu  drängen .  Cas hatte vermutlich keine Gelegenheit, an jemandem zu üben, was er gerade für Dean tut und auch, wenn er wohl kaum Probleme mit  seiner  Atmung oder  dem Würgereflex bekommen kann, gehört es sich einfach nicht, jemandem beim ersten Blowjob hemmungslos in den Rachen zu stoßen.  Zumindest nicht ohne Absprache.

Cas scheint jedoch eine eigene Lösung für Deans Kampf mit der Selbstbeherrschung gefunden zu haben, denn er beginnt damit, so viel von Deans Glied in den Mund zu nehmen, wie er kann.

 

Dean zittert  noch stärker, als Cas ihn wieder ein Stück zwischen seinen Lippen hinaus gleiten lässt, nur, um ihn anschließend noch tiefer in  seinen Mund zu  schieben .  Der Engel baut einen stetigen Rhythmus auf und für eine Weile gelingt es  Dean,  sich ganz der Empfindung hinzugeben, einfach nur zu genießen. Bis er plötzlich spüren kann, wie  Cas probeweise  um ihn herum zu schlucken versucht. 

 

„C-cas! Cas, wenn du – _haaaaa_ – weiter so machst, dann … h-halte ich das nicht mehr lange … oh, _fuck_! Aus, Cas, ich m-meine, ich ... halte das nicht mehr lange – aus!“

 

Mit einem unanständigen, feuchten _Plopp!_ geben Cas‘ Lippen Deans Penis frei, den er stattdessen mit einer Hand umschließt. Der Blick, den er Dean von unten herauf zuwirft, sorgt dafür, dass er sich unbeschreiblich _winzig_ fühlt, während er über Cas kniet _._ Und gleichzeitig so geborgen. Sicher.

Begehrenswert _._ Cas sieht ihn tatsächlich an, als wäre er der Hauptgewinn.  Schon wieder ist es beinahe zu viel.  Aber eben nur beinahe.


	7. Gnade

„Willst du weitermachen, Dean?“, fragt der Engel mit rauer Stimme.

 

Dean bringt ein Nicken zustande. Seine verkrampften Finger lockern sich in Cas‘ Haaren, gleiten an dessen Stirn hinunter, bleiben auf seiner Wange liegen. Ein bisschen, als hätten sie die Rollen getauscht. Sein Daumen streicht über Cas‘ hohen Wangenknochen, während  der Engel sich nun selbst an seinem  widerspenstigen Gürtel zu schaffen macht und seine Anzughose öffnet. Die ganze Zeit über verlieren sie nicht den Blickkontakt zueinander.

 

_Das ist Wahnsinn … Wir sind wahnsinnig. Das ist verrückt._

 

Cas windet sich unter ihm aus seiner Hose und Unterwäsche heraus. Die Schuhe muss er sich irgendwann im Verlaufe ihres Techtelmechtels von den Füßen gekickt haben; nachdem er sich die Socken abstreift, ist Cas zwischen Deans Schenkeln vollständig unbekleidet.

 

Ihn so zu sehen, ist unbeschreiblich. Er wirkt so _menschlich,_ wie er unter Dean liegt. Ein leichter Schweißfilm benetzt seine Haut, unter der die Muskeln voll angespannter Erregung arbeiten. Einzig sein Blick wirkt nicht wie von dieser Welt; eine Art Staunen scheint sich hinter der Lust zu verbergen, die seine Augen verdunkelt. Leidenschaft. Hingabe. Und eine nahezu raubtierhafte Gier.

 

Dean findet keine Worte für all die Emotionen, die in ihrem Austausch mitschwingen. Was in ihm selbst vorgeht, kann er ja kaum verstehen. Gefühle, die er fürchtet, toben irgendwo in seiner Brust, in der sein Herz immer noch heftig schlägt. Doch das alles hinter der Lust zu verdrängen, ist in diesem Moment ein Leichtes. Er kann sich nicht daran erinnern, schon einmal jemanden so sehr begehrt zu haben.

 

Vorsichtig streckt er die Hand aus.

 

„Okay?“, flüstert er, ohne den Blick von Cas‘ Gesicht abzuwenden.

 

Cas presst die Lippen aufeinander und nickt, als Deans Fingerspitzen sein Glied streifen. Er umfasst es mit leichtem Druck, lässt die samtige Empfindlichkeit durch den Tunnel seiner Faust gleiten und beginnt damit, einen stetigen Rhythmus aufzubauen, wie er selbst es am liebsten bei sich mag.

 

Cas schließt die Augen. Sein Kopf fällt nach hinten, stößt sacht gegen die Wand über dem Bett.

Dean saugt den Anblick in sich auf; die leicht geöffneten Lippen, die in Ekstase zu murmeln scheinen ( _Henochisch_?). Cas‘ Härte in seiner Hand, die Vorhaut, die sich geschmeidig mit jeder Bewegung über der Eichel zurückzieht. Lusttropfen, die von der Spitze perlen, zwischen seine Fingern sickern und die Reibung minimal erleichtern.

 

Das Bild von Cas ist so berauschend, dass Dean seine eigene Erregung für den Moment beinahe vergisst.

 

„Hast du das schon mal gemacht?“, fragt er leise, seine Stimme nicht mehr als ein Raspeln zwischen Cas‘ lauten, abgehakten Atemzügen.

 

Der Engel schlägt die Augen auf und hebt den Kopf. Zu seiner Überraschung lächelt er Dean an.

 

„Manchmal“, antwortet Cas ebenso leise und nicht weniger heiser.

 

„Ich war … neugierig … Aber es ist kein Vergleich hierzu, kein Vergleich, wenn _du_ es machst … _Dean_ ...“

 

Er seufzt seinen Namen und schließt die Augen wieder. Dean kann nicht anders, als sich gegen seinen Oberkörper sinken zu lassen und ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange zu hauchen. Seine Brust drückt gegen die von Cas. Er kann ihm mit einem Mal nicht nah genug sein.

 

„Hast du was dagegen, wenn … Ich meine, _feucht_ ist es angenehmer“, murmelt Dean an Cas‘ Ohr.

 

„Du meinst, mit Gleitgel?“, murmelt Cas zurück und Dean erschauert bei dem Gefühl, wie das tiefe leise Brummen seiner Stimme über den Hautkontakt direkt in seinen Körper zu fahren scheint.

 

Offensichtlich hat Castiel seine Hausaufgaben erledigt.

 

„Jaah … Ich hab welches hier.“

 

Erneut nickt Cas und sieht Dean dabei zu, wie er mit der freien Hand nach der Nachttischschublade angelt und eine geschwungene Tube herausholt. Geschickt öffnet er die Verschlusskappe mit dem Daumen und muss schließlich, beinahe etwas wehmütig, doch von Cas ablassen, um eine kleine Menge auf seine Handfläche zu drücken. Er gibt sich Mühe, das Gel in seinen Händen so schnell wie möglich anzuwärmen, bevor er es sanft über Cas‘ Länge verteilt.

 

„Gut?“, fragt Dean, obwohl das inbrünstige Stöhnen eigentlich genug Antwort gewesen sein sollte.

 

Er lässt sich gänzlich auf Cas‘ Schenkel sinken, rutscht ein wenig an ihnen hinauf, bis er ihre Erektionen beide mit einer Hand umschließen kann. Die Hose, die er immer noch nur bis zu den Knien heruntergezogen hat, stört. Und plötzlich spürt er auch wieder die Stiefel an seinen Beinen, die gegen Cas‘ nackte Waden drücken, wie ein ungebetener Störfaktor zwischen ihnen.

 

„Warum hast du nur so viel an, Dean?“

Es scheint keine wirkliche Frage zu sein, jedenfalls schert es Cas offenbar nicht, dass von Dean keine Erklärung folgt. Sein Vorhaben, sein wunderschöner, vollkommener Plan, Cas und sich selbst gleichzeitig einen herunterzuholen, ihre Erektionen in seiner Faust aneinander zu reiben, bis sie beide endlich Erlösung finden ...

Es sind jedenfalls längst nicht mehr die Stiefel, die dafür sorgen, dass Dean sich in ungeduldiger Erregung windet.

 

„Zieh dich aus“, grollt Cas unerwartet. Er klingt tatsächlich ungeduldig.

„Ich will dich, Dean – _ganz_!“

 

Und Dean gehorcht. So augenblicklich, als habe er einen Befehl erhalten. Er steht halb im Bett, über Cas, als er sich endlich aus seiner Hose kämpft. Die feuerroten Stiefel muss er dabei natürlich mit ausziehen. Wen interessieren die schon, nachdem Cas ihm gesagt hat, dass –

Mit einem dumpfen Laut landen die Stiefel bei ihren anderen Sachen auf dem Fußboden.

 

Als Dean sich auf Cas‘ Beine zurück sinken lassen will, kommen ihm seine Hände entgegen, umfassen seine Hüften, stützen Dean auf seinem Weg nach unten. Und Dean, Dean lässt es geschehen. Cas hilft ihm dabei, den Wunsch zu erfüllen, um den er vorhin nicht bitten konnte.

 

Es braucht nicht mehr als einen Blick zwischen ihnen, um zu bestätigten, was sie beide wollen. Was sie beide _wissen_.

 

Dean spürt Cas‘ Härte zwischen seine Beine gleiten, warm und glitschig, vom Gleitgel. Seine Hände umklammern die von Cas, die noch immer auf Deans Hüften ruhen. Er beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, sucht Cas‘ Blick, um die Nervosität aus seinem System zu vertreiben.

 

Cas‘ rechte Hand entzieht sich Deans Klammergriff, um ihm beruhigend über die Brust zu fahren. Von dort aus wandert sie tiefer, fährt eine zärtlich trietzende Spur bis hinunter zu seinen Lenden. Cas‘ Finger schließen sich ein weiteres Mal um Deans Penis, streicheln die empfindliche Unterseite, bis Dean vor ungeduldiger Erregung laut aufstöhnt und alle Zweifel über Bord wirft.

 

„Bist du bereit, Dean?“

 

_Mehr denn je._

 

Mit der Hand, die nicht die des Engels an seiner Hüfte umklammert hält, greift er unter sich. Er spürt Hitze, als er Cas bis zu seinem Eingang führt. Sein Herz rast, sein Mund ist trocken. Cas ist bei ihm. Und Dean _will_ das hier.

 

Cas‘ Eichel passiert die empfindliche Enge und er vergisst für einen Moment zu atmen. Seine Beine zittern; es wird schwer, das eigene Gewicht in dieser Position so in der Schwebe zu halten, aber er kann sich unmöglich sofort auf ihm niederlassen, sofort die gesamte Länge in sich aufnehmen …

 

Und wieder ist Cas zur Stelle; mit beiden Händen stützt er Dean über seinem Körper, hält ihn mit erstaunlicher Leichtigkeit, bis das Zittern seiner Muskeln versiegt und die Anspannung allmählich nachlässt.

Ein Schweißtropfen hängt in einer dunklen Strähne über seiner Stirn. Es kann kaum an Deans Körpergewicht liegen, dass der Engel das hier als Anstrengung empfindet …

 

Wieder einmal wird Dean klar, wie viel Cas für ihn getan hat, wie viel er immer noch für ihn tut – selbst hier, selbst jetzt. Dean mag der Erfahrenere von ihnen sein, doch Cas ist derjenige, der seine eigenen Bedürfnisse bis zuletzt hinten angestellt hat, um sich um ihn zu kümmern. Und noch immer übt er sich in Zurückhaltung, behandelt Dean mit mehr als Rücksicht und Respekt, sondern vor allem so, als sei er wertvoll, geradezu _liebenswert_ …

 

Cas schenkt Dean eines seiner unergründlichen Lächeln, wartet geduldig darauf, bis Dean sich an das Gefühl gewöhnt hat, bereit für mehr ist. Und plötzlich wird sein Griff noch eine Spur fester, hält Dean noch sicherer in der Schwebe, während er sich ein Stück nach vorn lehnt. Um Dean küssen zu können.

 

Deans Herz schwillt an, als er bereitwillig seine Lippen einfangen lässt. Der Kuss ist federleicht. Gefühlvoll. Voller Li- …

 

_Nein!_

 

Und allmählich geht es. Gemeinsam lassen sie ihn tiefer in Cas‘ Schoß sinken.

 

Es ist für sie beide das erste Mal mit einem anderen Mann und Dean kann nicht behaupten, dass er vor Lust die Vögel zwitschern hört oder Cas ekstatisch _reiten_ will. Es fühlt sich ungewohnt an, irgendwie … _zu voll, zu viel, zu eng_. Es brennt ein bisschen.

Aber es ist ganz in Ordnung.

 

Okay, es brennt extrem.

Die eigene Erregung hängt inzwischen eher auf Halbmast, aber das ist okay. Cas sieht in diesem Moment so aus, als habe er den Himmel neu für sich entdeckt.

 

_Der Anblick ist es wert._

 

Er sorgt dafür, dass Dean ihn erneut küssen will. Was er tut. Leidenschaftlich.

Cas schlingt danach beide Arme so fest um Dean, dass er beinahe das Gleichgewicht verliert. Aber Cas hält ihn sicher. Er fühlt den fremden Puls von außen gegen seine Brust donnern, in der der eigene rast.

 

Es ist so unbeschreiblich _nah_.

 

„ _Oh, Dean_ “, flüstert Cas an seiner Schulter. Seine Stimme ist so emotionsgeladen, dass es Dean schwerfällt, normal zu atmen.

 

Er kann das hier. Er _will_ das hier. Alles, was zählt, ist Cas.

 

Und behutsam beginnt er damit, sich in seinem Schoß zu bewegen. Er stützt sich auf Cas‘ Schultern ab, dessen Hände erneut seine Mitte umfassen. Der Engel sitzt regungslos unter ihm, nur seine Finger malen fahrig Muster auf seinen Rücken.

 

„Na komm schon, Cas“, stichelt Dean, bloß ein klein wenig atemlos.

„Bin nicht aus Zucker!“

 

Cas sieht ihn fragend an. Dean nickt verbissen.

 

„Komm schon!“, fordert er. „Hol‘s dir! Ich weiß, du willst – _UFF_!“

 

Cas‘ erster, zaghafter Stoß, der Deans begegnet, scheint ihm die Atemluft aus dem Körper zu pressen. Damit hat er nicht gerechnet.

 

Cas scheint schon wieder zu zögern, Rücksicht auf Dean nehmen zu wollen, doch diesmal weiß Dean, das zu unterbinden. Er drängt sich ihm fordernd entgegen, so dass es diesmal Cas ist, dem hörbar das Atmen vergeht.

 

„D-dean … Ich kann nicht-!“

 

Es klingt besorgt, ängstlich, geradezu. Als benötige er in diesem Moment sämtliche Willenskraft, um Dean nicht hemmungslos zu nehmen.

 

Dean grinst verbissen. Er gibt sich Mühe, dass es wie ein Grinsen aussieht. Eigentlich fühlt er sich eher den Tränen nahe. Nicht, weil es wehtut. Nicht, weil er zweifelt.

Eigentlich weiß er selbst nicht, wieso.

 

„Komm schon, Cas!“, presst er erneut hervor, gibt sich Mühe, wie sein sonst so spöttisches, provozierendes Selbst zu klingen.

„Verdammt, jetzt _nimm mich endlich!_ “

 

Er lässt das Becken auffordernd tiefer in Cas‘ Schoß rollen, verlagert das Gewicht ein wenig und –

 

„Oh!“, entweicht es ihm und er reißt die Augen auf.

 

Was auch immer das war, es hat sich großartig angefühlt und Dean kann nicht anders, als Cas‘ Härte noch einmal im gleichen Winkel zu nehmen, sich ihm noch einmal genau so entgegen zu drücken …

 

_Wow!_

 

Und endlich, endlich scheint Cas einzusehen, dass Dean das aushält. Dass Dean es will. Dass er sich gehen lassen kann. Er gibt einen nahezu gequälten Laut von sich, bevor er seine _beschissene Selbstbeherrschung_ über Bord wirft und sich Dean hingibt, ihn von unten nimmt.

 

„ _Dean_ ...“

 

Dean spürt die eigene Erregung an seinen Bauch gedrückt pulsieren, die sich in ihrem Rhythmus zwischen ihnen reibt.

 

_Cas!_

 

Immer wieder streift Cas‘ Spitze das Zentrum der geballten Ekstase, die in seinem Inneren schlummert. Mit jedem Stoß, mit dem er Cas in sich versenkt, wird der Ritt besser.

 

_Oh, fuck. Heilige Scheiße!_

 

 _Prostata_ , flüstert das letzte Bisschen Verstand, das er mit einem Mal nur noch übrig zu haben scheint. Und …

 

… _Cas …_

 

„ _Dean_ ...“

 

Er vergräbt eine Hand in Cas‘ Haaren, umschlingt seine Schultern. Cas hält ihn fest im Arm und vielleicht ist es besser, dass sie sich in diesem Moment nicht sehen können.

 

_Cas ..._

 

„Schließ deine Augen ...“, keucht Cas. Seine Nägel krallen sich in Deans bloße Haut. Dean kann nicht sagen, ob Cas das absichtlich tut, _für ihn_ , weil Dean sich nach dem Schmerz sehnt oder ob er in diesem Moment den Rest seiner unmenschlichen Kontrolle verliert. Es ist ihm auch egal. Dean lehnt sich stöhnend dem köstlichen, willkommenen Brennen entgegen.

 

„Dean …! Schließ … deine Augen. Wenn ich es sage ...“

 

Die Worte brauchen eine Weile, bis sie Dean durch seinen Rausch hindurch erreichen. Es gibt keinen Millimeter, an dem sich ihre Körper nicht berühren, während sie beide ihrem Orgasmus nachjagen. Er spürt, wie Cas unter ihm fahriger wird, wie sein Körper zu zittern beginnt, während er mit immer größerer Dringlichkeit aufwärts treibt.

 

„Komm schon … Cas! … Komm schon!“

 

Dean ist schweißgebadet.

 

„ _Aaah_! Dean! Jetzt, Dean, _jetzt_ ...“

 

Hitze breitet sich in seinem Inneren aus. Dean kneift die Augen zusammen, und er spürt, wie Cas in pulsierenden Stößen tief in ihm kommt. Er kann das gleißende Licht durch die geschlossenen Lider sehen und mit einem Mal erreicht er seinen eigenen Höhepunkt; so heftig, dass er sich von ihm nahezu überrollt fühlt. Zuckend ergießt er sich zwischen ihren aneinandergepressten Leibern, spürt, wie sich sein Innerstes um Cas‘ Glied zusammenzieht, bis dieser laut aufstöhnt.

 

Dean hört seine eigene Stimme, hört, dass er etwas ruft, kann nicht sagen, ob es Cas‘ Name ist oder ein Flehen, ob er flucht oder einfach nur lacht. Es ist überwältigend.

 

Sein Kopf fällt auf Cas‘ Schulter, während er sich mit geschlossenen Augen von der Welle aus Lust tragen lässt. Und Cas hält ihn. So lange, bis die letzten Pulse ihres gemeinsamen Höhepunktes verebben. Bis das Glücksgefühl wieder der Realität weicht.


	8. Seele

Um sie herum ist es stockdunkel und mucksmäuschenstill, abgesehen von dem kleinen, reibenden Geräusch von Haut auf Haut, das Cas‘ Daumen auf Deans Schulter hinterlässt.

Dean liegt auf der Seite und hat Cas den Rücken zugewandt. Der Körper hinter ihm sendet vielversprechende Hitze aus, aber der Abstand zwischen ihnen ist zu groß, um Dean zu wärmen. Der Schweiß, der auf seinem bloßen Rücken trocknet, fühlt sich eiskalt an.

 

Dean unterdrückt das Verlangen, sich rücklings in die wohlige Geborgenheit fallen zu lassen. Dass er spüren kann, wie Sperma an der Rückseite seiner Schenkel hinabrinnt, hilft nicht gerade dabei, ihn zu entspannen. Das Wissen, dass auf Cas‘ Bauch gerade Deans eigene Ladung abkühlt, setzt dem Ganzen noch die Krone auf. Es fühlt sich an, als hätte er

 

… _einen Engel besudelt_.

 

Ziemlich genau so, ja, dazu muss man kein Fan vom Club über den Wolken sein.

Das Bedürfnis nach ‚Salzen und Verbrennen‘ ist wieder zurück und vielleicht wäre es jetzt angebracht, Cas rauszuwerfen, damit er allein in seinem dunklen kalten Zimmer liegen und sich mit _Nothing Else Matters_ an seinem Leid ergötzen kann.

 

_Und mit Whiskey. Jeder Menge Whiskey._

 

_Whiskey wärmt von innen._

 

Dem Daumen auf seiner Schulter folgt nun auch der Rest der Hand. Cas stört sich offenbar nicht daran, wie verschwitzt Dean ist, und streichelt ungerührt weiter seinen Rücken. Okay, ja, ein Problem mit menschlichen Körperflüssigkeiten hat er wohl nicht, das hat er vorhin zur Genüge bewiesen.

 

_Es ist gut, dass … es passiert ist._

 

Es war nicht der beste Sex in Deans Leben, bei weitem nicht – nicht auf körperlicher Ebene. Und emotional hat er dafür gesorgt, dass er sich wie ein absolutes Wrack fühlt. Als würde er nun in allem ertrinken, was sie vor wenigen Augenblicken noch miteinander geteilt haben. Die Welle aus Euphorie trägt ihn nicht mehr, jetzt lässt sie ihn eiskalt absaufen.

 

Aber wenigstens ist es jetzt _vorbei_ ; wenigstens hat Dean jetzt die Gewissheit, dass bei allem, was Cas angeht, zu viel Gefühl im Spiel ist. Dass er härter daran arbeiten muss, sich auf Job und Freundschaft zu konzentrieren. Auf _Familie_ , die vermutlich immer noch um den Kartentisch sitzt und sich fragt, wieso Dean nicht, wie ein normaler Mensch, an ihrem Beisammensein teilhaben kann.

 

Dean schnaubt.

 

Die Rückkehr in die Wirklichkeit scheint ungleich härter, kälter, als sie es gewesen wäre, wenn Cas ihn einfach nur beim Wichsen erwischt und ihn mit seiner Scham allein gelassen hätte. Doch jetzt, jetzt weiß Dean, wie es ist, wenn eine Fantasie wahr wird und er spürt, wie bitter das Erwachen daraus sein kann. Es brennt hinter seinen viel zu trockenen Augen und auf seinen wund geküssten Lippen. Vermutlich war das alles für den Engel nichts weiter als ein Experiment, redet er sich ein. Ja, so muss es gewesen sein, himmlische Neugier, wie es ist, mit dem menschlichen besten Freund zu schlafen. Gabriel hat Cas auf komische Gedanken gebracht. Er kann nur hoffen, dass der emotionale Abschluss einfacher wird, nachdem er nun weiß, wie es ist, mit Cas … Nachdem er weiß, was –

 

… _was ich nie haben kann._

 

Als hätte er das alles nicht schon vorher gewusst.

 

Ein Räuspern hinter ihm. Cas durchbricht damit die Anonymität und Distanz in der Dunkelheit und Dean muss um jeden Preis dafür sorgen, dass er ihn am Reden hindert. Egal, was es für ein Schwachsinn ist, der aus Deans Mund kommen wird, denn er kann förmlich spüren, wie der Engel hinter ihm Anlauf nimmt, um über das zu sprechen, was soeben zwischen ihnen vorgefallen ist. Und das geht nicht.

 

_A_ _uf gar keinen Fall!_

 

„Warum ist es dunkel, Cas?“, platzt es aus ihm heraus.

 

_Oh Gott, wie alt bist du, vier?!_

 

Fehlt nur noch, dass als Antwort darauf ‚Weil es Nacht ist, Dean!‘ folgt.

Cas, hinter ihm, klingt, als würde er das, was er ursprünglich hatte sagen wollen, hinunterschlucken, um erst neu Anlauf zu nehmen.

 

„Ich fürchte, ich habe mich vorhin ein wenig überwältigen lassen … Deshalb musstest du auch deine Augen schließen. Es tut mir leid, Dean.“

 

Es klingt zögerlich und die Hand auf seiner Schulter hält plötzlich inne.

 

„Dein Mojo hat die Lampen …?“

 

„Es hat ganz den Anschein. Ich hatte noch nie Sex, während ich im Besitz meiner Gnade war. Und auch sonst hat es mich noch nie so ...“

 

Cas scheint einen Moment lang nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. Einen unglaublich quälenden Moment, in dem Dean sich auf die Lippen beißt, um nicht vor Ungeduld herum zu zappeln.

 

„Noch nie was?“, fragt Dean und bereut es schon, bevor er den Mund wieder schließen kann.

 

„Es hat mich bisher noch nie so überwältigt, Dean.“

 

Dean lacht erstickt.

 

„Ja. Sex. Ist ziemlich gut, Cas. Orgasmus und so. Pustet dir den ganzen Glücks-Scheiß durchs System.“

 

Cas hinter ihm gibt keine Antwort. Die Hand verschwindet nur plötzlich ganz und der Verlust fühlt sich an, als wäre die Raumtemperatur um ein paar Grad gefallen.

 

„Hormone, Cas. Ich mein‘ die Hormone.“

 

Er zieht die Beine unter seinem Körper zusammen, rollt sich ein. Die Bettdecke ist zerwühlt und knittrig, getränkt mit Schweiß und vermutlich Schlimmerem. Wenn sie nicht beide ihre nackten Hintern darauf platt liegen würden, würde Dean sie sich trotzdem gerne bis über den Kopf ziehen. Nicht, dass das etwas ändert.

Außerdem weiß er jetzt sehr gut, wie schwer Cas ist und wenn nicht einmal die Dunkelheit ihn vor Herzschmerz bewahrt, wie soll der Schutz einer versifften Bettdecke ihm dann helfen?

 

„Es wäre zumindest etwas wärmer“, murmelt Cas plötzlich an seinem Nacken und ignoriert Deans Gewäsch über Orgasmen und Hormone.

 

„Hmm,“ macht Dean und kaut auf seiner wunden Unterlippe herum. Dieser Schmerz ist ein anderer, als ihn Cas‘ Nägel auf seiner Haut hinterlassen haben: Ähnlich willkommen, findet er jedoch weder Lust noch Sicherheit in ihm. Er lenkt ab.

 

„Woher weißt du, was ich denke? Du hast versprochen – !“

 

Cas seufzt. Es klingt nicht genervt, es klingt … resigniert.

 

„Ich bin nicht in deinem Kopf, Dean. Du denkst nur sehr laut.“

 

Dean entweicht ein erschrockenes Giggeln, als der Engel von hinten die Arme um ihn schließt und ihn an seine nackte Brust drückt. Seine Finger verschränken sich vor seinem Bauch, sorgen dafür, dass Dean sich in seiner Kitzligkeit windet, bevor sie über seinem Nabel zur Ruhe kommen.

 

Nein, Cas hat definitiv kein Problem mit Deans Körperflüssigkeiten; das kann er an seinem Bauch und an seinem Rücken deutlich spüren.

 

„Sollt‘n v‘mutlich dusch‘n geh‘n“, nuschelt er und versucht sich einzureden, dass er sich _nicht_ näher an Cas schmiegt.

 

„Du lenkst schon wieder ab, Dean.“

 

„Bullshit!“

 

Er gibt sich wirklich alle Mühe, empört zu klingen. Seine Hände liegen nur auf Cas‘, um sie von seinem Bauch zu lösen. Damit er Cas wegstoßen kann. Weil das … sicherer ist. Besser, für sie beide.

 

„Ach, Dean.“

 

Gleich, gleich wird er sich aus der Umarmung reißen und Cas aus dem Bett werfen! Nur noch einen Moment …

 

Ein Moment, in dem sich ihre Finger miteinander verschränken.

 

„Du weißt, dass ich dich lie–“

 

„Verdammt, Cas! _Nein_!“

 

„Ich wollte nur, dass du es weißt. Ich dachte eigentlich, es wäre offensichtlich. _Selbst Claire_ hat mich darauf angesprochen ...“

 

„Oh, verfluchte Scheiße!“

 

Dean hätte sich nie ausmalen können, dass das hier noch schlimmer wird. Er kann nicht zulassen, dass Cas die magischen Worte sagt, die bisher alles in seinem Leben zerstört haben. Die Worte, die Unglück, Leid und _Tod_ bedeuten, wenn sie kein Geheimnis mehr sind. Er kann nicht zulassen, dass sie mehr aus _Sex_ , aus dieser einmaligen Sache, machen und damit ruinieren, was zwischen ihnen besteht.

 

„ _Dean_ “, sagt Cas wieder. Mehr nicht. Bloß seinen Namen. Er spricht ihn aus, als läge darin das Gewicht der Worte, die Dean ihm verboten hat.

Irgendwo, tief in seinem Inneren, kommt er etwas zur Ruhe.

 

Als er erwacht, ist er nackt, aber sauber. Er liegt eingerollt unter seiner Bettdecke, die so herrlich duftet, als habe er den Bezug vor dem Zubettgehen frisch gewechselt. Vielleicht sogar noch eine Spur besser.

Die Nachttischlampe brennt, als sei sie nie zersprungen. Verschlafen blinzelt er in die Glühbirne, in deren Schein unschuldig die Tube Astroglide auf dem Nachttisch steht.

 

_Oh, fuck._

 

Als er sich aufrappelt, entweicht ihm ein leises Ächzen. Die Muskulatur in seinen Beinen fühlt sich an, als habe er gestern Nacht die Weltmeisterschaft im Kniebeugen gewonnen und seine Lippen sind furchtbar trocken und noch immer wund von stoppeligen, bisskräftigen Küssen. Dazu der entfernte, dumpfe Schmerz, der ihm sagt, dass er sich die Nacht mit Cas garantiert nicht eingebildet hat.

 

Die Spuren, die Cas an Deans Körper hinterlassen hat, machen sein Fehlen im Raum nur umso deutlicher. Er findet ein Paar feuerroten Cowboystiefel, ordentlich aufgestellt neben dem Fußende seines Bettes. Am Bettpfosten hängen ein Halstuch und ein Cowboyhut. An letzterem pinnt ein Zettel.

 

 

_Dean,_

 

_ich respektiere deinen Wunsch, sofern er wirklich das ist, was du willst._

_Solltest du es dir anders überlegen, weißt du, wo du mich findest._

 

_Ich werde warten._

 

_C._

 

 

 


	9. Epilog: Cowboy Geheimnisse

„Hier!“

 

Die Plastikflasche, aus der dickflüssig bernsteinfarbener Sirup quillt, gibt ein beinahe anzügliches _Globb!_ von sich, als ihr die Luft ausgeht. Gabriel sieht von seinen Pancakes auf, über die er gerade großzügig Ahornsirup verteilt.

 

Dean Winchester, in seiner üblichen Holzfäller-Aufmachung mit passend finsterem Gesicht und authentischer Whiskey-Fahne, steht vor ihm – und knallt ihm ungehalten ein Paar rote Stiefel auf den Esstisch, zusammen mit einem Cowboyhut.

 

Gabes linke Braue wandert seine Stirn hinauf, während sich die rechte dicht über dem Auge kräuselt.

 

„Bevor du fragst –“, beginnt Dean-o und er kann die lahmen Ausreden bereits in seinem Kopf hören, bevor sie Eichkaterchens seltsam wund-rote Lippen verlassen haben.

 

„Mein Halstuch fehlt“, unterbricht Gabe ihn daher und fährt damit fort, die Plastikflasche über seinem Frühstück auszuquetschen.

 

„Was?“

 

Dümmliches Blinzeln, Gaffen mit offenem Mund.

 

Gabriel seufzt.

 

„Du kannst das Halstuch behalten. Nimm‘s als Andenken für eure gemeinsamen Stunden.“

 

„ _Was_?!“

 

Schnappatmung, wie ein Fisch an Land. Es ist wirklich ermüdend. Schon seltsam, eigentlich ist Cassie so ein schlaues Kerlchen. Wieso hat er sich ausgerechnet den Winchester ausgesucht, der lieber mit seinem Ego denkt, anstatt sein Hirn zu benutzen?

 

„Komm schon, Kiddo. Ich weiß, dass du‘s vergeigt hast. Ist dir mehr als deutlich anzusehen! Außerdem wissen wir beide, dass _du_ weißt, dass _ich_ weiß, was du mit den Stiefeln gemacht hast und – hey! Dafür, dass du normalerweise nicht allzu helle bist, _weißt_ du ja ganz schön viel!“

 

Er pfeift anerkennend durch die Zähne und schaufelt sich mit der Gabel ein tropfendes Stück Pancake in den Mund.

Zufrieden kauend gibt er Dean die Möglichkeit, sein Unbehagen in den Griff zu kriegen. Obwohl, dafür reicht vermutlich nicht mal der Zeitraum zwischen Entstehung und Aussterben von einer von Dads Schöpfungen. Die Pause gibt ihm Zeit, den ersten Bissen so richtig zu genießen. Was vielleicht auch an Deans steinernem Gesichtsausdruck liegt.

 

„Jetzt tu doch nicht so betreten! Ich hab‘ die Stiefel extra für dich entworfen! Ist dir das gar nicht aufgefallen?“

 

Gabe leckt sich den Sirup von den Lippen.

Dean sieht aus, als wäre ihm übel. Muss wohl am Alkohol am frühen Morgen und auf nüchternen Magen liegen.

 

„Das Muster auf dem Leder ist das auf deiner Knarre. Ich dachte, das könnte dir gefallen. Ach, übrigens!“

 

„Was?“, fragt Dean schwach. Anscheinend ist er nicht in der Lage, etwas anderes zu sagen. Gabe hat nicht mitgezählt, wie oft er dieses dumme ‚Was? Was?‘ in verschiedenen Tonlagen jetzt schon von ihm gehört hat, aber der sonst so schlagfertige Jäger scheint seine Wortgewandtheit zusammen mit Castiel in die Wüste geschickt zu haben.

 

„Der Hut. Er gehört Cassie. Ich hab‘ ihm nur das Halstuch geliehen. Und wenn du den Arsch in der Hose hast, zu ihm zu gehen und ihm den zurückzugeben, kannst du die Stiefel behalten.“

 

Dean öffnet den Mund, um etwas zu sagen.

 

„Was stehst du hier noch rum – schwing deinen Arsch zu meinem Bruder! Und nimm diese Porno-Treter mit. Vielleicht findet ihr später noch mal Verwendung dafür!“

 

Gabe kann sich nicht helfen, er lacht Dean schallend hinterher, als dieser mit Hut und Stiefeln von dannen zieht. Er registriert sehr wohl den unbehaglichen Gang, mit dem der Jäger aus der Küche verschwindet. Als würde er auf rohen Eiern laufen.

Aber obwohl Gabe keine Probleme mit Sexualität hat – weder mit menschlicher, noch mit der eigenen – beschließt er, dass er die Privatsphäre dieses Winchesters nun vielleicht genug missachtet hat.

Dieses Winchesters.

Die Privatsphäre _dieses Winchesters_.

 

 

*

 

 

„Das Kainsmal ist schon ein witziges Ding“, sagte Crowley in den Raum hinein.

Vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag sein Smartphone. Er schenkte dem Gerät einen undefinierbaren Blick, betrachtete das geöffnete Foto darauf.

 

„Das ist es“, pflichtete Gabriel ihm bei und zog Crowleys Telefon zu sich herüber. Der ehemalige König der Hölle ließ es stumm geschehen, folgte der Hand des Tricksters mit den Augen, aber unternahm nichts, um ihn aufzuhalten.

 

Gabriel pfiff leise durch die Zähne, als er das Foto sah.

Es war ein Schnappschuss aus einer Westernbar. Dean und Crowley waren darauf zu sehen, wie sie sich ausgelassen mit riesigen Bierkrügen zuprosteten. Beide trugen sie Cowboyhüte.

 

„Sieht aus, als wären es wilde Zeiten gewesen! Es ist doch immer wieder ein Spaß, was Lucys Einfluss mit den Menschen anstellt … Selbst mit einem Winchester.“

 

„Ganz besonders mit einem Winchester“, meinte Crowley.

 

Gabe nickte.

„Darauf trinke ich“, sagte er und erhob feierlich sein Cocktailglas, so dass die Eiswürfel darin klirrten.

 

„Nimm‘s mir nicht übel, aber ich trinke auf keinen deiner Brüder“, sagte Crowley gelassen, bevor er sein Whiskyglas an die Lippen setzte.

„Schon gar nicht auf ihre … Errungenschaften.“

 

„Auch in Ordnung“, erwiderte Gabe achselzuckend und nuckelte an dem spiralförmigen Strohhalm in seinem Cocktail.

 

Das Bild vor ihnen auf dem Tisch erlosch, das Display des Smartphones wurde wieder dunkel.

 

„Also … Ich kenne natürlich die Wirkung des Mals. Ich war schließlich beim ersten Mal live dabei“, begann Gabriel nach einer Pause unschuldig.

„Und abgesehen davon, dass Dean-o eine wahre Killermaschine wurde und beinahe Sammich und Cassandra kalt gemacht hat … Was war da noch?“

 

Crowley seufzte.

„Nichts, was du dir nicht denken kannst“, sagte er gelangweilt.

„Er wurde redselig. Eine Menge Hemmungen fielen weg und ich habe Dinge erfahren … Nun, sagen wir, jeden anderen hätten diese Informationen vielleicht verstört. Aber mir kam das alles natürlich sehr gelegen.“

 

Gabriel nickte wissend.

„Natürlich, weil dir nichts weiter an Dean-o lag, als ihn im Auge zu behalten, um ihn bei Bedarf für deine Zwecke zu nutzen“, stellte der trocken fest und genoss sichtlich, wie Crowley sich auf seinem Platz zu winden begann.

 

„Jammerschade, dass eure Kumpelnummer nicht länger gehalten hat.“

 

Auf Crowleys Stirn begann eine Ader unheilvoll zu pochen, aber er schwieg.

Der Erzengel mochte in seiner momentanen Lage relativ ungefährlich sein, aber das war Crowley selbst leider auch.

 

„Vielleicht könnten wir zwei miteinander Geschäfte machen, du und ich, wie wäre das?“, fragte Gabriel und legte in gespielter Nachdenklichkeit einen Zeigefinger ans Kinn.

 

„Wie sieht es aus mit … hmm … Sagen wir: Deine Informationen gegen mein Schweigen? Ich erzähle nicht weiter, dass der Ex-König der Hölle seinen besten Jägerkumpel vermisst und dafür bekomme ich von dir ...“

 

Gabriel machte eine dramatische Pause, die er damit füllte, geräuschvoll die letzten Tropfen aus seinem Glas zu schlürfen.

 

„… Dean-os dunkelste Geheimnisse.“

 

„Und was hast du damit vor?“

 

Crowley gab sich Mühe, desinteressiert zu klingen. Ihm war klar, dass ihm eigentlich keine andere Wahl blieb, als auf den Deal einzugehen, wenn er den Bunker als Zufluchtsort nicht verlieren wollte. Was schon demütigend genug war, aber sein Handlungsspielraum war und blieb derzeit äußerst gering.

 

Gabriel schien sich über das alles absolut im Klaren zu sein, sonst würde er Crowley garantiert nicht so gezielt vorführen. Der Erzengel wackelte vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen.

 

„Oh, nichts Schlimmes, wirklich! Lektionen erteilen und zusammenführen, was zusammen gehört. Kann ich auf dich zählen?“

 

Crowley lächelte bitter und sah sich nach der Whiskyflasche um.

 

„Deal“, sagte er.


	10. Nachwort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich blogge auf tumblr über meine Schreibprozesse und fertigen Werke. Wem diese FF gefallen hat, interessiert vielleicht, was ich mir zu einigen Punkten gedacht habe.  
> Hier ist ein Auszug aus dem Blog, quasi als offizielles Nachwort an dieser Stelle.  
> Den ganzen Blog findet man hier:
> 
> https://platypusaurus.tumblr.com/

**Cowboys und Geheimnisse**

Es ist ein offenes Geheimnis, dass Dean Winchester es liebt, sich zu verkleiden und dass er auf Cowboys steht. Eigentlich ist es überhaupt kein Geheimnis - ich habe nur manchmal das Gefühl, _er hält es für eins_. 

Wir erinnern uns, dass Dr. Sexy aus seiner Lieblingsfernsehserie _Dr. Sexy M.D._ Cowboyboots trägt (Weil Gabriel keine anhat, ist Dean in der Lage, die Trickster-Fälschung vom echten Doc aus der Serie zu unterscheiden!).

Dean ist, im tiefsten Grunde seines Herzens, ein _Fangirl_ (und das meine ich liebevoll und nicht misgendernd, diskriminierend oder um ihn in seiner Geschlechterrolle oder Männlichkeit anzugreifen - ich bin auch kein Mädchen und trotzdem ein Fangirl). Und er ist wahnsinnig befangen darin, wenn man ihn zu schief anschaut, wenn der Fan in ihm die Überhand nimmt.

Ich, meinerseits, mache kein Geheimnis daraus, dass ich in meinem Geschreibsel oft versuche, Seiten meiner Lieblingscharaktere aufzudecken und (neu) zu interpretieren, für die es im Canon nicht viel Screentime und noch weniger Erklärung gibt. Ich hoffe, dass ich meine Gedankengänge zu Deans Cowboy-Faszination sinnvoll unterbringen konnte, ohne dass es in langweiliges Erklären abgedriftet ist.

Man brauchte bei weitem nicht erst die Episode _Tombstone_ (06x13), um Deans unverhohlene Leidenschaft für Cowboys zu durchschauen. Abgesehen von Dr. Sexys Cowboyboots gab es immer wieder Anzeichen dafür. Beispielsweise die Folge _Regarding Dean_ (11x12 - ja, das ist u.a. die Episode, in der Dean am Anfang mit dem Kaninchen schmust!), wo er einen mechanischen Bullen zu Bobby Goldboro’s [_Little Broomstick Cowboy_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DdiZLnqQSjVw&t=YzM1ZGJlYTIyNGNmMzFjNDRkYWRkMzI0MTY3ZGMzZjZhM2JiZmQ4MixnS2RscjJLbA%3D%3D&b=t%3A2_elvCwE3rg6au4SMj7W4w&p=https%3A%2F%2Fplatypusaurus.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181569417288%2Fangefangen-hat-es-so-versuch-doch-mal-was&m=1) reitet. Das Lied ist natürlich in dem Moment extrem metaphorisch gemeint, aber ihr könnt mich nicht davon abbringen, dass in der Botschaft auch ein deutliches _Howdy_! mitschwingt!

Ein weiterer Hinweis ist für mich das Foto zu Zeiten Dean-mons mit Crowley in der Bar.

Beachtet bitte vor allem die Bildunterschrift dazu … Die ist nämlich Gold wert!

In der Serie betrachtet Crowley das Foto schweren Herzens auf seinem Smartphone. 

Es ist kein Geheimnis, dass ich Gabriel liebe. Es ist auch keines, dass ich Crowley liebe, wobei der bei mir noch nicht allzu viele (bzw. große) Auftritte in FFs hatte. Was sehr schade ist - aber da wird noch mehr kommen.   
Auch in _Kinky Boots_ hat er nicht allzu viel Text, aber seine Rolle im Hintergrund ist keine unwichtige!

In meinem persönlichen Headcanon hat er sich nie so ganz von der Menschenblutkur erholt und vor allem interpretiere ich in seine Zeit mit Dean so einiges hinein: Nämlich, dass Crowley mit dem unfreiwillig wiedergewonnenen Betrag an Menschlichkeit durchaus so etwas wie Einsamkeit verspürt und sich von Dean eigentlich eine richtige Freundschaft erhofft hat.

Das ist für mich die Erklärung, warum er Team Free Will ab einem gewissen Punkt so viel hilft - er leidet darunter, dass er Dean ‘verloren’ hat. Dean war das perfekte Zwischending von Mensch und Dämon, ein Knight of Hell, aber eben auch mit der menschlichen Vergangenheit. Ganz genau wie Crowley! Er hat in ihm einen Gleichgesinnten gesehen, der ihm leider wieder genommen wurde.

Crowleys Art zu helfen ist nun nicht immer so ganz offensichtlich und meist auch sehr sauer verdient oder hat diverse Haken. Dazu kann er dann doch nicht genug aus seiner Dämonenhaut (und dafür liebe ich ihn noch mehr).

Er spielt nun in dem Oneshot genau eben diese Rolle: Irgendwie verbittert und eigentlich hilft er auch nur, weil er es _muss_ (Danke, Gabe!), aber es ist nicht so, dass ihn das groß wurmt. Der Zwang, Dean zu seinem Glück zu verhelfen, entschuldigt ihn schließlich davon, zugeben zu müssen, dass er auch irgendwie emotional in der Sache drin hängt.

Kommen wir zu Gabriel!

Ich habe vorhin erwähnt, dass Gabriels Auftritt einen der ersten Hinweise liefert, dass da irgendein Bezug für Dean zu Cowboy(boots) besteht. Dazu kommt, dass ich glaube, dass Gabe sich genau so gern verkleidet wie Dean. Wenn nicht sogar noch einen Hauch mehr, denn immerhin ist das für seinen Nebenjob als Trickster sogar erforderlich. Natürlich könnte man sagen, dass Gabriel keinen Kleiderschrank voller Kostüme braucht - er arbeitet einfach mit der Illusion. Trotzdem finde ich, dass auch das Materielle, Reale sehr gut zu Gabriel passt. Warum sollte er nicht einen Haufen Accessoires besitzen (Vor allem, wenn er damit die Winchesters ärgern kann?)?

Seine Beweggründe für mich in dieser Geschichte sind aber weniger Dean-zentrisch. Mal davon abgesehen, dass er keinen Grund braucht, um jemanden ordentlich zu verarschen _oder vielmehr immer einen Grund findet_ , warum jemand eine gehörige Lehre vertragen könnte. In meinem Headcanon hat er eine Schwäche für Castiel.

Wie ich darauf komme? Ich könnte mich jetzt ewig an Details aus der Serie entlanghangeln, aber lassen wir das ausnahmweise mal und widmen uns lieber einer persönlichen Mini-Charakterstudie über Gabriel:

Gabriel liebt die Menschen, weil sie die Schöpfung seines Vaters sind - und er liebt seine Familie, insbesondere die Erzengel. Er hasst ihre Streitereien und würde sich am liebsten komplett heraushalten. Dass er es nicht (mehr) tut und deshalb (dauernd) stirbt, liegt an der ein oder anderen gepfefferten Winchester-Rede über Verantwortung und Familie. Gabriel hat einen ganz speziellen, persönlichen Bezug zur Menschheit. Er ist nicht vergleichbar mit dem Bezug, den Cas hat, aber auch nicht mit dem der anderen Engel. In meinem Kopf ist Cas zwar der kleine Bruder für Gabe, aber auch das Bindeglied zwischen Himmel und Erde für ihn. Durch Cas fällt es ihm leichter, Menschen aus Engelssicht zu verstehen. Denn: Gabe mag seine Schwäche für Menschen haben (genug, um sich ständig in ihre Angelegenheiten einzumischen), aber er _versteht_ sie nicht. Er scheint sich auch nicht unbedingt die Mühe machen zu wollen, daran etwas zu ändern - er lebt mehr neben ihnen her, als tatsächlich _mit_ ihnen, so wie Cas das tut. In meinen Augen hebt das Cas in eine ganz besondere Position für Gabe. Ich würde sie nicht unbedingt als brüderlich interpretieren, auf keinen Fall vergleichbar mit der Beziehung der Winchesters zueinander. Aber definitiv familiär-besorgt, liebevoll.

Gabriels Rolle in der FF, wenn auch nur im Hintergrund, war für mich beim Schreiben so stimmig, weil er einen Weg gefunden hat, einen Menschen aufzuziehen und ihm einen Spiegel vorzuhalten, gleichzeitig aber Castiel einen Gefallen tun kann. Außerdem hatte ich den Eindruck, dass Dean und Gabriel sich auch irgendwo … nun ja, _mögen_ wäre zu viel gesagt. Sie haben eine gewisse Dynamik, die zumindest Stoff für Reibereien und Wortgefechte liefert. Auf einer Sympathiebasis. Also denke ich, dass es Gabe nicht wurmen würde, wenn er Dean zufällig auch noch unter die Arme greift, während er ihn fürchterlich mit seinem Fetisch aufzieht.

_Alles, was ich über Crowley und Gabriel (und Dean) geschrieben habe, sind meine permanenten Headcanons. Ich arbeite in jeder Fanfic, in der sie auftauchen, mit diesen Interpretationen._

_Falls jemand meine Fanfics liest und das, was ich dort schreibe, gänzlich anders interpretiert, freue ich mich sehr über andere Sichtweisen! Nur, weil ich der Autor meiner FFs bin, heißt das nicht, das meine Intentionen beim Schreiben die einzige Interpretationsweise darstellen. Immerhin passieren beim Schreiben manchmal auch Dinge, die dem Verfasser verborgen bleiben!_

**Stichwort: Fetisch?**! _  
_

Es mag vielleicht gewagt klingen, aus der Vorliebe für Cowboys direkt einen Fetisch abzuleiten. Das Wort ‘Fetisch’ ist sehr vorurteilsbehaftet und die Art und Weise, wie ich das Thema in der FF verarbeite, hat mir auch eine Weile zu denken gegeben. Immerhin sind es nicht irgendwelche x-beliebigen Boots, an denen Dean Gefallen findet - sie sehen wirklich ziemlich _speziell_ aus.

Davon ausgehend, dass ein Fetisch nichts Schlimmes ist, so lange alle an dessen Ausleben Beteiligten glücklich und zufrieden sind, fand ich es logisch, dass Dean seine Spleens hat und seine Kicks braucht.

Für Dean-Fans ist der Name _Rhonda Hurley_ kein Geheimnis und ich persönlich fahre mit auf dem Zug der Panty-Kink-Theorie (= Dean steht darauf, Frauenunterwäsche zu tragen, wie er vor seinem zukünftigen Selbst in der Endverse Folge zugegeben hat). Dean hat zu sehr wenigen Dingen in seinem Leben einen gesunden Bezug, aber wozu er tatsächlich relativ unproblematisch zu stehen scheint, sind sein Sexualtrieb und seine sexuellen Vorlieben. Zumindest ist er in diesem Punkt mit sich selbst im Reinen - er wird erst unsicher, wenn es dabei um weitere Personen geht. Daraus schlussfolgere ich, dass er zumindest offen für diverse Experimente zu sein scheint und da er sich, laut eigener Aussage (vor _Hunger_ , dem apokalyptischen Reiter), einfach nimmt, was er braucht, kann es schon sein, dass manchmal der spezielle Kick, der Reiz des Außergewöhnlichen nötig ist.

Zusammengefasst: Ich halte Dean für jemanden, der Cowboys mag und im Bezug auf die Fetisch-Ecke sexuell aufgeschlossen ist. Das Ergebnis ist der Oneshot.  
Ich weiß nicht, ob man sich über so etwas bei fiktiven Charakteren Gedanken machen muss oder sollte - aber ich lese viel und ich interpretiere noch mehr und da ich mit den Ess- und Schlafgewohnheiten der Winchesters schon durch bin, kam ich eben irgendwann auch zum Matratzensport. _Ich schäme mich nicht._

**Astroglide - die Schleichwerbung** _  
_

Ich bin ja total dagegen, Schleichwerbung zu fahren. Bei mir sind Taschentücher immer Taschentücher und Nussnougat-Brotaufstrich wird bei mir auch maximal als Schokocreme bezeichnet. Ihr wisst, worauf ich hinaus will … ?

Astroglide hat es verdient, beim Namen genannt zu werden, denn die Gleitgel Marke shippt offiziell Destiel. [Wer das nicht glaubt, darf hier mal einen Blick riskieren.](https://anchorsoutatsea.tumblr.com/post/160255434806/if-youre-having-a-bad-day-just-remind-yourself)

An sich sollte man da natürlich nicht allzu viel hinein interpretieren - angeblich sind auch Netflix und Starbucks stolze Destiel-Shiper und natürlich ist das immer eine gute Marketingstrategie. Aber es bedeutet auch etwas, solche Statements als Unternehmen vom Stapel zu lassen und dann auch noch dazu zu stehen. Auf lange Sicht und immer wieder.

Ich weiß nicht, ob es alle mitbekommen haben, aber vor einiger Zeit hat ein US-amerikanisches Unternehmen, das unter anderem Kleidung verkauft, ein T-Shirt beworben, auf dem Dean und Cas abgedruckt waren. Die Produktbeschreibung dazu beinhaltete ein deutliches Pro-Destiel-Statement. Allerdings hat besagtes Unternehmen, dessen Namen ich an dieser Stelle nicht nennen möchte, für die Aktion von Fans so viel Shitstorm abgesahnt, dass sie die Produktbeschreibung tatsächlich innerhalb weniger Tage geändert haben. Der Text beinhaltete dann etwas von Freundschaft.

Der Shitstorm ist dadurch natürlich noch viel größer geworden, aber wie dem auch sei - es gehört schon etwas dazu, klar Partei für ein non-canon Ship zu ergreifen; vor allem, wenn besagtes Ship _nicht_ hetero ist. Aus diesem Grund bestehe ich persönlich auf die Produktplatzierung in meiner FF.

 

**Cassiekins**

Wenn es bei mir bei einer Charakterisierung noch hapert, dann ist es bei Castiel. Das kriege ich auch hin und wieder in Kommentaren zurückgemeldet, dass Castiel noch etwas … holprig wirkt.

Was ich gut finde! Ich möchte Cas so authentisch wie möglich schreiben - das ist mir wichtig.

Ich finde ihn allgemein sehr, sehr schwer einzufangen. Ich glaube, kein anderer Charakter aus Supernatural hat so einen enormen Wandel hinter sich und dabei gleichzeitig so viele Ausflüge in absolute Charkter-Extreme unternommen! Ich verzettel mich sehr gerne darin, alle Aspekte einfangen zu wollen, vergesse dabei, dass er on Screen aber immer nur _eine_ seiner vielen Versionen zeitgleich darstellt.

Ich möchte jetzt mal behaupten, dass Castiel in einer Sexszene beinahe immer schwer zu schreiben ist. Am einfachsten wäre vermutlich noch Emmanuel oder Human!Cas - immerhin das einzige Mal, dass er wirklich Sex hat und annähernd menschlich ist.

Weil ich blöd bin, habe ich mir als Rahmenbedingung natürlich einen Cas ausgesucht, der ziemlich viel Mojo besitzt, von Menschlichkeit also sehr weit entfernt ist. Mit seinen Engelsfähigkeiten wird er ziemlich viel Einblick haben, was bei Dean gefühlsmäßig abläuft, während die zwei zur Tat schreiten. Auch, wenn er aus Respekt natürlich versuchen wird, nicht zu genau hinzusehen. Der Vorteil ist, dass die Cas-Version weiß, wie es ist, ein Mensch zu sein und Verlangen aus menschlicher Sicht zu empfinden. Das macht ihn auch für mich aus Autorensicht greifbarer.

Außerdem kommt hinzu, dass er in Staffel 12 und 13 sehr viel Gelegenheit hatte, sich mit dem breiten Spektrum von Liebe und eher menschlichen Emotionen aus Engelsperspektive auseinander zusetzen. Auch das macht ihn deutlich greifbarer - weniger alienhaft.

Zusammengefasst habe ich hier also versucht, mit einer Cas-ist-ein-Engel-Version zu arbeiten, aber mit einer Version, die sehr menschlich denkt und fühlt, sich gleichzeitig aber ihrer Macht und Stärke bewusst ist. Eben so, wie ich Cas in Staffel 13 empfinde. Ich finde ja, dass er mir dabei sehr in einen Staffel-5-Cas abgedriftet ist. Aber wenigstens ist auch die Version zumindest ein als solcher erkennbarer Cas, und damit für mich irgendwie zu verknusen. Ansonsten arbeite ich natürlich auch weiter an meinen Cas- Darstellungen.

 

**Writer picks the music!**

Ich hab’s schon mal irgendwann erwähnt  - meine musikalische Begleitung auf diesem Schreib(s)exkurs waren die Bee Gees (und ein bisschen Elvis, Beatles, beide Sinatras). Schuld daran geben möchte ich NorthernSparrow und ihrer Fanfic [A room of one’s own](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F1417834%2Fchapters%2F2978790&t=NTE0NTc4NTZhNTJiZjM0MGNiZmFhM2Q2MGZmNDMxNmM1NWExZTA2ZixnS2RscjJLbA%3D%3D&b=t%3A2_elvCwE3rg6au4SMj7W4w&p=https%3A%2F%2Fplatypusaurus.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181569417288%2Fangefangen-hat-es-so-versuch-doch-mal-was&m=1). Es ist Monate her, dass ich die FF gelesen habe und die Bee Gees (mit denen ich übrigens aufgewachsen bin - peinlich) spielen darin eine witzige Rolle - interessanterweise zu … Destiel-lastigen, sexuellen Themen. Man könnte sagen, ich habe wieder einmal meinen eigenen Schreib-Soundtrack gefunden. Könnte ich noch weiter ausführen, allerdings möchte ich dazu nur abschließend loswerden:

You should be dancing!

(Deine Antwort als Leser sollte jetzt definitiv sein: YEAH!)

 

Ich glaube, mehr habe ich wirklich nicht zum Oneshot zu sagen. Fragen kann man mir natürlich immer gern stellen (am liebsten auf fanfiktion.de)!

 

**Credits**

Zuguterletzt möchte ich mich noch bei Sammy bedanken. Ich habe sie oben schon erwähnt, aber ich nerve sie täglich mit meinem Supernatural-Gelaber und doppelt hält besser.

Meinem Bruder Schnuffel und meinem künftigen Schwager Leto gilt mein Dank für intensive, unwahrscheinlich witzige Gespräche über schlechten FF Porn. Ich habe teilweise Tränen gelacht und oft genug Anregung gefunden, mir Mühe mit meiner Geschichte zu geben. Ich liebe euch beide!

Ein besonderes Dankeschön an eine Leserin auf fanfiktion.de, die mir quasi in letzter Minute den Tipp gegeben hat, dass Gabriel Dean die Stiefel am Ende schenken könnte. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie namentlich genannt werden will, aber ich habe mich sehr über den Anstoß gefreut!

Falls man sich nicht mehr liest, wünsche ich allen einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr. Bleibt kinky, shippt fleißig und denkt immer daran:

Ha ha ha ha Stayin’ Alive!

_Dino_


End file.
